Good Girl Gone Bad
by Blackrosesawait
Summary: Clare had always been the good girl, until she met Eli Goldsworthy. With her parents fighting and everything going wrong in her life, she finds excitement in following his bad example.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **

**Clare had always been a good girl, Always followed the rules, got straight A's and never stayed out passed her curfew, she was Saint Clare. That is until she meets Eli. With his Deep Green eyes and Panty Dropping smirk, Clare can't help but follow his bad example. Will Eli completely Change Clare, or will Clare forever be "Saint Clare"?**

**Clare's POV**

I walked up the stairs of Degrassi Community School, Once again and slowly opened the doors preparing for another boring day. I would kill for something Interesting to happen. But nothing ever did, everyday was the same. Go to class, listen to the teacher drown on about stuff I already knew, Eat lunch ,Alli would fill me in on the latest scandal, more Classes then go home and read. Or the new thing, listen to my parents fight, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

I sighed and made my way to my first class, English. It was one of the classes I actually didn't mind too much, but it was still a class. I took my seat and began doodling on a loose sheet of paper, waiting for Miss. Dawes to Began the Lesson.

"Alright Class, Sorry I'm running a tad bit behind today." Miss Dawes rushed into the classroom setting her bag behind the desk."Settle down everyone, and take your seats, we will be having a new student joining us today," She paused and looked around. "Unfortunately he is not here yet; we'll just have to begin without him."

Class slowly went by, with no sign of this "New Student". With about 15 minutes left of class, I gave up any hope of seeing this kid. Then the door opened, most of the class turned around to see who it was.

a boy lazily strolled into the class. He was about a 5'6, with dark brown, almost black hair, bangs covering part of his right eye. His eyes were a Mysterious Green. His jaw line was incredibly strong. He was dressed entirely in black. Most of his Fingers had rings on them and his fingernails were painted black...There was something about him that made it impossible to look away.

"Sorry I'm late."He spoke in a careless voice, I didn't know why but it was very attractive to me.

"It's fine, Mr. Goldsworthy, I assume you got held up at the office."

"Nope" He spoke in a smug Tone." Just didn't feel like coming just yet"

He slumped into the seat directly across from me, sending me a breath taking lopsided grin.

"Elijah..." Ms. Dawes said in a warning tone.

"It's actually just Eli." He winked at the end.

Sighed for the second time that day "Fine, Eli I'd like to speak with you after class." She then turned to the rest of the students. "Alright Class homework for tonight is to finish your essay, Eli I'd like you to try and write one also." The Bell Rang. "Class is Dismissed everyone but Eli may leave." Everyone gathered their books and started for the door, I was almost out when I heard my name. "Clare, I'd like to speak with you also please." I was surprised I was never asked to stay after class.

I turned around and sat back in my desk and listened to Lecture Eli.

"Eli, I've read some of your Previous work, you are a wonderful writer when you focus, you're just a little wordy, But Ms. Edwards, on the other hand, has trouble putting her full emotion into her writing. Which is why you and Clare are going to be English Partners."

"What?" I shrieked. I didn't want to be his English partner no matter how attractive he was.

"Is something wrong with that?" Questioned.

"It's Just that..." I paused trying to think of why I didn't want to be his partner "He's far too Cocky" There was a muffled Laugh beside me.

"Is something funny?" I asked.

"You said Cocky!" Eli said still laughing.

I rolled my Eyes."Please ; don't make me work with that!"

"Can you just try it, please? Just give it one month and if it still isn't working out then I won't force you to be partners anymore, okay?"

"Fine." I groaned getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once we were outside the classroom Eli Turned to me. "So, "Study Buddy" My place or yours?" He winked, implying another meaning behind the sentence.

"Ugg!" I groaned again, Could he be any smugger?

His grin faded. "But in all seriousness, I need to work on that English Assignment, wanna help me?"He faked pouted.

"Fine." I agreed. I usually would say no to someone like him, but there was something in those puppy dog eyes that forced me to agree.

His grin reappeared."Great. Meet you at the front steps after school." He winked at the end before walking towards his next class. What had I gotten myself into?

I walked into second period class and handed my teacher the note gave me to excuse my tardiness before taking my seat next to Alli.

"What happened?" she mouthed.

I opened my note book and quickly explained the whole "Eli" Situation. When the teacher was turned the other way I passed the note to Alli.

She read over it under the table and scribbled down her response.

_Is he Cute?_ Typical Alli.

_..._ I wrote down, I didn't want to answer that.

_! You're totally crushing on Eli! _

My jaw dropped at that.

I was about to argue but the teacher interrupted. "Girls, please pay attention."

"I do not!" I whispered before turning my attention to the teacher.

"Whatever, We'll discuss this later!"Alli whispered back.

I sighed; this was going to be a long class.

A while later, Alli and I exited the classroom.

"So...!" She nearly squealed. "Tell me all about this "Eli" Guy, like for starters, what does he look like?"

"Well.." I began but was cut off.

"Hey, Blue Eyes." Eli said, appearing out of nowhere and casually draping his arm around my shoulder, as thought we had known each other for years, as opposed to an hour."We still on for tonight"

"Um...Yeah sure.." I managed to choke out, surprised by his behaviour.

"Great" He said, with that amazing smirk plastered on his face. "Meet you outside after school."

When he was out of earshot, Alli's jaw dropped."That's Eli!"

"Yeah?" I responded, grabbing my books for my next class.

"It's just he's a bit...Dark, that's not really your style Clare."

"Alli, that's a poor judgement, and besides I never said I liked Eli." I said.

"It's what you didn't say, and was all that "See you tonight?" About?" Alli Smirked.

"That was just him being a cocky jerk, we're just studying, Promise."

"Whatever," Alli said clearly unconvinced. "I gotta get to class see ya!"

The rest of the day flew by and soon I was waiting on the steps of Degrassi; like I promised. I leaned against the wall of the school, occasionally checking my watch, with no sigh of Eli. I've known him for less than a day and I already know he has an knack for being late. I was beginning to debate whether or not to go look for him or just leave, when the doors burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, I was Uh, Asking a question about tonight's homework." Eli Explained Quickly.

I resisted the Urge to laugh, instead I just raised my eyebrows." Really Now?"

"Ok," He admitted."I got held back after class for being a smart mouth, happy?"

"As I Clam." I grinned."Can we go?"

"Right, C'mon." Eli started toward the parking lot, and I followed. We Stopped in front of a large black car; it took me a moment to figure out what it was.

"You drive a hearse?" I gasped.

"Yeah," he casually replied. "What's so wrong with Morty?"

"Morty?" I questioned.

"The Hearses name is Morty, you know, like mortician? Duh." He replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, because that's normal." I cried while getting into the passenger's side after he unlocked it.

Eli smirked before climbing in on his side. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"So..." He said casually. "What is this project even about? I wasn't really paying attention."

"Shocker." I sarcastically responded." We each have to write a 2 page essay on what love means, we recently started a unit on Romeo and Juliet; mines already finished."

"Shocker" Eli replied in the same tone I used, mocking me.

"Woww, you're so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Please," he smirked. "You know you want me."

I grinned, shook my head and turned to peer out the window. It was amazing how comfortable I felt around Eli, even though I haven't even known him a day. There was just something about him. Maybe it was how full of himself he was or maybe it was the way he always had a sarcastic comment for everything.

"Uh...Clare? We're here." Eli said, trying to get attention. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to notice that the hearse was no longer running, which was pretty unbelievable considering that noise that thing was making.

"Right..." I laughed nervously.

Eli smirked obviously feeling the tension I was creating." What? Afraid I'm going to tie you up and throw you into my sexual torture chamber.

I laughed again, only this time it was much more relaxed." I wouldn't put it below you." I opened my door and exited the car, waiting for Eli. He quickly got out and led the way to the door, unlocking the door.

"Ladies first." He smirked moving out of the way. "Hmm, looks like my parents aren't home, wanna have some fun?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Gross!" I gasped, slapping his chest. "We're just studying, and you know that. Now, all inappropriate comments aside, where should we get to work? Kitchen, living room...or?"

"Kitchen? Kinky." He said

"Seriously Eli? We're still doing this? I swear you have the dirtiest mind out of anyone of ever met!" I was getting annoyed; I couldn't say anything without Eli replying with a sexual innuendo.

"Fine, I'll stop. We can go up to my room and start working on the precious homework, all our clothes will stay on, promise. Deal?"

"Okay." I agreed. "Lead the way." Eli grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the stairs. He stopped in front of a brown door with a large skull and crossbones hanging on it.

"Sketchy." I commented. He grinned and opened the door. Eli's room was fair sized and roomy, not that you would be able to tell. The black walls were clustered with various band and movie posters, the carpeted floor, which was also black was littered with Clothes, Cds, discarded papers and other items that didn't belong on the floor. The only clean area was the double bed pushed against the back wall, and a small pathway leading to it.

"Wow." I managed to choke out; I wasn't use to such a messy atmosphere.

"Hey!" Eli tried to defend himself. "It's not that bad!"

"It looks like your room threw up, and I wouldn't blame it. Seriously, what is that god awful smell? "

Eli shrugged. "Could be worse."

"Of course it could." I pushed some things a side and made my way to a computer chair positioned in front of desk near the bed. Eli followed and sat on his bed.

"Well?" I nagged. " Are you going to get to work?"

"The whole point of you coming over is to help me with my work."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, give me ideas! What do you think love is?"

" I think that love is something you just know." I began. I got up from my seat and picked up one of the t-shirts carelessly thrown onto the floor. As casually as possible i sniffed it. My nose wrinkled slightly at the smell. I tossed it into a nearly empty clothes hamper in the corner. When you love someone, you want to be around them all the time; you can truly be yourself around them and feel comfortable. No secrets, no lies, just love."

"Insightful." Eli commented, scribbling something on a piece of loose leaf.

"Use that and you're dead, got it, I'm not getting in trouble for cheating." I warned.

"Feisty." He grinned. "By the way, thanks for cleaning my room." Confused I looked around and realised that while ranting about love, I had picked up all the clothes strewn across the room.

"No problem?"

He laughed." Well you can continued with what you're doing, and I'll work on the essay, I promise I won't take your ideas, you can even read it over when I'm done, ok?"

I thought about arguing but realised he'd probably win. "Fine." I sighed. And started picking up stray papers.

We worked in silence for awhile, with the Exception of Eli asking how to spell a word or a better way to word something, and me asking where to put things. Surprisingly I finished cleaning before Eli was done his essay. I sat down in the chair I had previously claimed and dug through my bag searching for my iPod. I pulled it out a noticed I had internet access here. I clicked the face range app and tapped the search option. I typed in Eli Goldsworthy and clicked the add button on the right profile. I was at his house we might as well be face range friends.

A few seconds later there was a faint buzzing noise beside Eli, Confused he dropped his pencil and picked up his phone. A slow Smile spread across his face.

"Hey Clare, you don't happen to know a Clare Edwards. Do you? She asked to be my friend on face range, but to be honest she seems kind of creepy and stalkerish.

"Ha Ha." I fake laughed. "Are you almost done? I'm getting bored."

"Nearly." He smirked. "The room looks great, better than it has in months."

"You welcome, do you happen to have any Febreeze or something? I wanna complete the look by getting rid of the whole rotting flesh smell."

"Oh, the smell was growing on me." Eli pouted. "Should be in the kitchen under the sink."

"Kay." I responded. I made my way down the stairs and to what I assumed was the kitchen. I head for the sink.

"Um, Hello?" A female voice said, confused I turned around to see a man and woman about my parents age sitting at the table; Eli's parents were obviously home.

"Uh, Hi. Um, I'm Clare. Eli's new English partner, while he was working on the assignment I kind of cleaned his room and I was just looking for some Febreeze." I stammered out smiling at the end. Can you say awkward?

"Nice to meet you Clare. I'm Cece, Eli's mom and this is his dad, you can call him Bullfrog." Cece stood up a held out a hand for me to shake, naturally I accepted it.

"So let me get this straight, you not only got Eli to do work but you got his room clean?"

I nodded.

"Well, honey I'm pretty sure I love you."

I grinned awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Why don't we go see what Eli's floor actually looks like? " Bullfrog joked, standing up too, he obviously felt my nervousness.

"Of Course!" Cece said. She grabbed a can of Febreeze and handed it to me. "You said you were looking for this."

I followed Eli's parent up the stairs.

"Oh My Goodness!" Cece Exclaimed when she opened Eli door. This is amazing, It's official we're adopting Clare.

"Oh! Hey Mom, Dad." Eli said, surprised. He quickly dropped the item that was in his hand, my phone. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders. "I see you found the febreeze, and my parents."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. Then held the bottle toward him. "Care to do the honours?"

"Don't mind if I do. " Eli took the febreeze and dramatically sprayed his room. "Ta da!"

" The room looks amazing." Cece complimented again. "I just don't approve of you getting your guest to do your chores." She Eyed Eli.

"Hey!" he put his hand up in defence. " It was all Clare's idea, she didn't even ask if I wanted her to clean it."

Cece smiled and shook her head, then turned to me. "So Clare, Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I don't know...Oh no." It hit me I hadn't told my mom I was coming here.

"What?" Cece asked alarmed.

"My parents don't know I'm here!" I franticly grabbed my phone and dialled my house number waiting for someone to pick up."

"We'll be downstairs." Cece said exiting the room.

There was a noise on the other end of the phone. "Clare Diana Edwards, where the hell are you!" My mother's voice shrieked.

"Mom I'm so sorry, I went to a friend's house and completely forgot to call you."

"Well," she sighed. "Are you at Alli's? I'm coming to get you."

"Um, no I'm not at Alli's, I'm at Eli's?"

"Eli? Who's Eli? Clare, were you having Sex?"

"What? No of course not, I just met him today! He's my new English partner."

"Ok, Just Checking." She said. A slow smirk spread across Eli's face, he could obviously hear every word my mother said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you ok?"

"Actually...I think I have a ride home." Eli nodded, agreeing.

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll be home in a few." I hit the end call button and turned to Eli. "Ready to take me home?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could play a bit first..." He said with that already familiar cocky smirk on his face. I gave him a warning look. "Alright! Sorry, get your bag and let's go."

"Thank you." I grinned grabbing my bag.

_2 minutes later we were driving down the road in an unpleasant silence.

"So..." I began trying to break the ice. "What were you doing with my phone when I came in with your parents?"

"Just putting your number into my phone, and mine into yours."

"Alrighty." I pulled out my phone and sure enough I had a new contact, but not under the E's; under the S's. "Sexy Goldsworthy, huh? Somebody's heads a bit big."

"Only for you." Winked at the end.

"Really? I thought we were done with the innuendos like 3 hours ago?"

"My bad." He grinned.

I sighed and reached for the radio knob. "Does the radio worked?"

"Yep." He responded, smirking.

I jumped as loud screamo music blared through the speakers. I quickly turned it off. "Ok, no music then."

Eli laughed and we drove in silence once again.

"My house is right there." I pointed out as Eli pulled onto my street; He turned the hearse into my driveway.

"Well Tonight...was fun. " I said, opening the door.

"Indeed." He grinned.

"I'll see you at school."

"What no goodnight kiss?" Eli faked shock.

"Goodnight Eli." I said firmly exiting the Car. I grinned to myself as I walked inside.

"I'm home..." I was cut off by screaming coming from the kitchen.

"Look what you're doing! You're ruining our daughter!" My mother yelled.

"And how is this my Fault?"

"You're the one who stays out at all hours of the night without explanation, making Clare think she can just come and go whenever she pleases!"

"Don't you dare put this on me Helen! Anyways she forgot to call it not the big of a deal!"

"Oh so now you're taking her side?"

"Well it's better that the crazy side."

My mom sighed ignoring my Dad's comment and trying to calm down. " I can't even look at you anymore. I don't know what happened to you, to us, Randall."

"I don't either."

Tears threaten to spill, I hated seeing them fight, they were suppose to love each other."Hi." I spoke up.

"Clare, honey." My mom jumped in surprise. " How long have you been home?"

"Just got here." I lied.

"Ok." Mom wiped a few tears away, trying to make it look like she was just rubbing her eye. " Dinner should be ready soon."

"K, I'm just going to go freshen up." I barely made it to my room before the tears spilt. I leaned against my door silently sobbing as a sunk to the floor. Things are going to get better. I told myself. It's just a phase, they'll get over it and everything will go back to normal. I tried to let myself believe the words of comfort, but deep down inside I knew it wasn't true.

When I had finally stopped crying I got up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face, quickly fixing my hair and make-up. I looked in the mirror and tried to put on my most believable happy face, it wasn't working to well. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. _New message from Sexy Goldsworthy._ The screen read. I grinned slightly and opened the message.

_Miss me yet?_

I smiled, maybe a boy like Eli is exactly what I need in my life right now.

**So, I feel like this is super long and I have a lot of unnecessary details :P. Feel free to Review and what not. New Chapter should be up within a week ****. Also I'm just putting it out there that one of my Eli's main traits is going to be his dirty mind Twitter is JustineSeelye if ya wanna follow :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I didn't get it up last week like I promised!**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to say I owned at least one thing in this story, but then I'd be lying. :/**

**Summary **

**Clare had always been a good girl, Always followed the rules, got straight A's and never stayed out passed her curfew, she was Saint Clare. That is until she meets Eli. With his Deep Green eyes and Panty dropping smirk, Clare can't help but follow his bad example. Will Eli completely Change Clare, or will Clare forever be "Saint Clare"?**

**Eli's POV**

I shouldn't be doing this. I thought pacing angrily around my room. It's not fair to Clare, to put up with someone as messed as I was. Yet still, I continued with the obviously flirting and kidding. The half sane part of me told me to just go for Clare, what happened with Julia was a mistake, It shouldn't have happen, but everyone else was coping, she would want to cope and be happy too. But the crazy part of me told me that letting Clare in was a mistake, being nice was a mistake. It told me that I was a horrible excuse for a human being, I didn't deserve to be happy.

I sighed, running a hand through my already messy hair and walked to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. I sighed once again and began the exercises my therapist told me to do when I felt this way,

"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't have stopped it. I am a good person. It wasn't my fault." I repeated several times. I took a few more deep breaths before going back to my room.

I smiled slightly at the cleanness of the room, it was amusing that a girl I had only known for a day felt comfortable enough to clean my room.

A familiar buzzing sounded from beside me_. Speak of the devil_. I thought as _1 message from Clare-Bear_ popped until my phone screen. I had texted her before my little freak out, apparently she responded.

_Hah, I'd hate to add more to your ego, but you're place sounds a lot better than mine right now. _

I grinned at the nasty thoughts that came to mind while reading that, and quickly responded.

_Awe, what's wrong Clare-Bear?_

_First off, don't call me Clare Bear, and second, it's my parent's, they're not exactly getting along..._

_Do you think they're getting a divorce? _

_What? Of course not! They're just going through a rough patch, that's all. But all the fighting and screaming is really starting to bother me._

I felt bad, Clare was such a nice girl, she didn't deserve that, maybe I could cheer her up a bit.

_Wanna go somewhere? _I texted, only half joking, I didn't expect her to sneak out with someone she barely knew at nine thirty at night, but it was worth a shot.

It took a moment for her to respond. _Actually, and I can't believe I'm saying this but that doesn't sound that bad, could you come pick me up?_

I looked at the text in disbelief. I didn't know Clare very well, but she didn't come across as someone who would sneak out on a whim, or sneak out period for that matter. I texted her back saying I'd be there in a few minutes, grabbed my coat, heading downstairs. I called over my shoulder, telling my parents I'd be back in a bit. A while later I was parked around the curb near Clare's house, upon her request. I sent her a text announcing my arrival and several minutes later, Clare came running around the corner.

"So." I said as she got in the hearse. "Where too?"

"I don't know." She sighed laying against the headrest, "Anywhere but here."

**Clare's POV**

The arguing continued, to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and Eli was the perfect escape. I had never snuck out before so I really had no idea what I was doing as I climbed out my bedroom window and into a nearby tree. Eventually I made it out of the tree; with minor injuries, and practically ran around the curb. I felt a spark of excitement when a hearse came into view.

"Where too?" Eli questioned as I got in.

I let out a long sigh. "I don't know. Anywhere but here.

"Works for me." He said, started the car again.

"Do I get to know where we are going?" I asked after several minutes of silent driving.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to do anything too edgy, assuming this is your first time sneaking out, or probably doing anything rebellious for that matter. I thought we could just go to the park and you can tell me what's bothering you.

"Hey!" I cried, offended. "I can be rebellious!"

"Oh yeah?" Eli laughed, "Name one thing you did that was against the rules."

I mentally whacked my brain trying to come up with anytime I've ever broke the rules. "I brought a vibrator to school last year." I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth.

Eli stopped smiling. "What?"

"Never mind." I mumbled, hoping he'd drop it.

"No, I gotta hear this one."

"Well." Is sighed, knowing he wasn't just going to "Drop it." I explained the whole incident in little detail as possible, a blush coloring my cheeks the whole time.

"So you stole the principal's sex toy, and then brought it to school?" Eli said. I could practically hear him smirking.

"I didn't want it!" I defended myself. "And he wasn't the principal yet." I added, as if it made a difference. " It was really Alli's fault."

Eli looked at me for a few moments, before bursting out in a complete laughing fit. My cheeks grew even redder. Finally he calmed down, taking a few deep breaths. "Alright sugar, time to tell me what wrong. Beside the whole trusting a stranger at 10 at night.

" I like being around you." I admitted, trying to avoid the topic of my parents. "You're so easy going, it makes me forgot about my parents."

"Don't think I won't let that one go to my head." He said. "So, tell me what I'm making you forget exactly."

I sighed and began. "Ever since I was little, my parents were always there. Telling me right from wrong. They said that sex before marriage was a sin and divorce was know they're constantly fighting and I keep thinking, that everything is going to get better, but it never does. What if they get a divorce? Go against their word? Does that mean that what they said was a lie? That they've always be lying to me?"

"Clare..." Eli began trying to comfort me, but I was nowhere near finished.

"And why are they being so horrible? Why are they fighting all the time? Is it my fault? Am I that bad of a daughter? Is it ever going to stop?" Tears began to stream down my face.

"Whoa. First of all, this is in no way, your fault. Secondly most couples go through rough patches in their relationships at some point, they'll get over it." Eli hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Thanks." I said earnestly. "You know, for a jackass, you can be pretty comforting."

"Ouch!" He said in mock hurt. I grinned through my tears.

"You really are helpful."

"I know." He shrugged. "So do you want to do something less depressing now or do you want to go home?"

I knew it would have been the right thing to just to go home, but home really wasn't a place I could handle just yet. "There's no way in hell I'm going back there yet. Mom's gonna freak when she realizes that I'm gone."

"Then don't you think you should go back? Before it's too late? " Eli said trying to be sensible.

"Nope."

"Well alright..." Eli hesitated. "Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." I rested my head against the seat closing my eyes.

Moments later the car stopped. Apparently I had dozed off.

"Alright sleepyhead, we're here."

I opened my eyes and groaned, looking around. "Why are we at your house?" I asked confused.

"Well, not much is open on a Thursday at 11:00 at night and since you didn't want to go home, this was basically the only option."

"Ahh." I said too tired to object, plus he was probably right. We both got out, me at a much slower pace than Eli.

"Are you sure you're parents are going to be ok with me being here this late?" I asked getting a bit nervous as Eli open the door.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool about this kind of stuff."

"I see." I said blankly. Following him inside.

"Eli, honey you're back!" Eli's mom cried as we stepped inside. "And you brought Clare!"

I smiled sheepishly and waved "Hi."

"Oh hi sweetheart! What brings you hear at this time of the night?"

"Oh, Home was just getting a bit hectic." I said as casually as possible.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry. You know if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here."

"Oh, thank you." I said surprised, Eli had such a welcoming family.

"Ok, Mom. I get it you love Clare more than me. We're going upstairs now, goodnight!" Eli chipped in, feeling left out.

"alright,just be safe you too, I didn't give you that big box of condoms for it too be sitting in your drawer collecting dust." his Dad responded.

I immediately blushed.

"Dad! We're not doing anything. Clare and I aren't like that. Now goodnight!" Eli said, Embarrassed.

"Okay." He laughed. "Have fun."

Eli groaned and pulled me to his room, closing the door behind us. I collapsed onto his bed.

"Tired?" Eli questioned, although it was more like a statement then a question.

"Mhhmm." I mumbled unable to create a real response.

"Maybe I should take you home, so you can get some sleep." Eli suggested, sitting down on the bed too, but leaving quite a bit of distance between us.

"No." I murmured. I didn't wanted to go home, it felt good going against the rules, knowing that I was making my parents worried, that they were probably angry at me for once, instead of each other. I snuggled closer to Eli, without realizing it.

"Or we could just stay here." Eli said, shocked by my behaviour. He laid back too, putting his arm around me. I rested my head against his shoulder. I knew it was wrong, but I was so comfy and it felt so right.

"You know," Eli whispered, "if we stay like this any longer, we're going to fall asleep."

At that moment I didn't care. I didn't care if my parents realistic I had left and didn't come back, I didn't care what anyone thought, I was completely content and that was all that mattered. I mumbled someone that most likely wasn't a word before losing consciousness.

"Clare! Clare! C'mon you need to get up now!"

"5 more minutes." I mumbled not caring that the voice waking me up was not the one I'm was use too.

"No! 5 Minutes ago we should have been at school!"

I opened my eyes and took in the setting that was not my bedroom. Then I realised I had fallen asleep at Eli's. "Oh no."

"Yes, Oh no, No C'mon! Get up and let's go!" Eli cried. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before and his hair was a mess. I probably didn't look much better. Once he was sure I wasn't going to go back to sleep, he began digging through his dresser. He threw a black pile of fabric a me. "Here's a shirt, there's not I can do pants and underwear wise...sorry."

"It's fine, I'll live."

"The bathroom's over there, you can go change and whatever, I'll get ready here."

I nodded and walked in the direction Eli had pointed out. I quickly changed out of my top of shoved on the one Eli had given me. It was a simple black t-shirt with _dead hand_ largely written across the center and _2010 reunion tour _written underneath in a smaller white font. I shoved my purple sweater back on and quickly washed my face once I found the face clothes. I ran a brush threw my hair and hurried back to Eli room, where he was dressed and ready, backpack slung over his left shoulder, two granola bars in his hand.

"It's amazing what I can do in the time it takes you to get ready." He smiled, tossing a granola bar at me. "Let's go."

"Uhh, I don't have my backpack or books or anything..." I stammered.

"Well we really don't have time to go get it right now...but we can run over at get it at lunch, ok?"

"Fine." I sighed, following Eli to the hearse.

"What will people think when we show up together, late, while I'm wearing your clothes?" I question, beginning to get a bit nervous.

"People will think what they want, as long as we know the truth, everything will be alright."

"That's an interesting prospective on things."

Eli shrugged. "It's the truth."

The rest of the short ride to school was quiet aside, from Eli dark music coming out of the speakers at a low volume. It reminded me of someone I meant to ask him.

"Who's Dead Hand?" I asked climbing out of the car and jogging toward the school alongside Eli.

He gasped. "If we weren't so late, I'd probably slap you. I smiled to myself as we parted way to retrieve our items from our lockers, only to meet up again at the door to English class.

"Ready?" Eli asked before opening the door.

"As I'll ever be." I walked into the class with Eli behind me, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. Unfortunately my plan didn't work.

"Mr. Goldsworthy! Miss Edwards! I see you two have finally decided to grace us with your presence. I'm glad that you have been taking this partners thing to the extremes." Mrs. Dawes said dramatically. I slipped into my seat, blushing. "You two can get to know each other even more in detention, at lunch.

"But!" I protested, "I need to get my backpack at lunch!" I regretted the words as laughter arose from the classroom.

"Would you prefer an after school detention then?"

"No," I sighed in defeat.

"Then I suggest you sit quietly and listen for the rest of the class."

Eli turned around and smirked at me. I smacked his shoulder. "Shut up! Why weren't you put on trial?"

"It's simple." He replied, his grin growing. "I'm dating Miss Dawes."

"Mr. Goldsworthy! If I were you I would be quiet too, unless you want another detention."

Eli's grin faded.

"Yeah, and she has you whipped!"

The rest of the day past quickly, Detention wasn't even that bad. Aside from Alli's constant pestering about spending the night at Eli', the day was pretty good. I didn't even get in trouble for not having my homework, due to my perfect record. But here was one bad thing about the day passing so quickly; going home.

"So Edwards," Eli greeted me at the front of the school, once the day was over. "Ready to face the parents?"

"Nope, put I better go home now, unless I have a death wish.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I mumbled, getting out of Morty once Eli stopped in front of my house.

"Bye." He called, pulling out of my driveway.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing for the worst

"Clare? Is that you?" My mom called, I could already hear the anger boiling in her voice.

"Yes!" I called back. "Unfortunately." I muttered under my breath.

"Clare Edwards! Where were you last night!" She yelled as soon as she met me in the hall.

"I was out with a friend..." I mumbled under my breath.

"And just what business do you think you had going out that late on a school night without permission, then not even coming home? Who were you with? Was it that boy you had been with yesterday and oh so conveniently forgot to call home?"

I remained silent.

"You were! Oh I can already tell he's a bad influence! My Clare would never do something like that! I don't want you hanging around him, he's no good."

I lost it. "This nothing to do with Eli Mom! And everything to do with you! All you and Dad ever do is fight! Even if there's nothing to fight about, you find something! I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to get away or I would have gone crazy! Eli was helping me. He actually cares what I think. Unlike you."

My mom didn't know how to respond. "Oh. Well you can go to your room, until your father gets home. "She said quietly.

"Fine." I said. "Get rid of your problems like you always do, out of sight out of mind, right? "

"Clare..."

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood to hear this. "I have a detention form I need you to sign." I threw the sheet of paper at her. "Eli and I slept in and were late for school, that's right; I spent the night at a boy's house, in his room. And we slept in the same bed. With the door _Closed._" I rushed up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on my bed. I felt bad about what I said to my mom, but I couldn't help think she deserved it. I started crying. _So much for a nice day._

**So here is chapter two! I know I promised it last weekend but I got busy and ended up posting it this weekend! I hope you enjoyed. Btw Reviews guilt me into writing quicker...:O just a little tip if you want the next chapter quicker..:) . Also if anyone is interested I could use a beta :P. And feel free to follow me on Twitter ( JustineSeelye). I'm not going to give any specific date for the next chapter to be up... in case it ends up like this one. :/ So bye for now!**

**-Justine **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Summary **

**Clare had always been a good girl, Always followed the rules, got straight A's and never stayed out passed her curfew, she was Saint Clare. That is until she meets Eli. With his Deep Green eyes and Panty dropping smirk, Clare can't help but follow his bad example. Will Eli completely Change Clare, or will Clare forever be "Saint Clare"?**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

**Clare's POV**

"We are not going to see that, it gruesome and pointless." I argued. Eli and I were having this debate for the fifth time today. We had decided to go see a movie this weekend, alongside Adam Torres, whom had shown to be a pretty good friend, but we were having a bit of trouble choosing.

"Well I refuse to see one of your petty chick flicks, it's going to end the same way it does every time, the geek gets the guy .The End." Eli countered, dead set on getting his way. I knew very well that I was going to win, I always did. In the short amount of time we've been friends, we've had quite our share of quarrels. It was hard to believe we had only known each other for 2 weeks, and Adam for less. I honestly couldn't imagine life without them anymore.

I continued with our little argument. "I'm not going to go see a horror film."

"I'm not going to see anything starring Robert whatever the hell his last name is."

"Well we'll just have to get Adam's opinion."

"You know he'll choose my side."

"We'll see about that." I replied, planning on giving Adam the "Pouty puppy face."

"Speak of the devil." Eli Said, nodding towards Adam who was walking towards the picnic table Eli and I had already claimed.

"Adam!" No sooner had he sat down that Eli and I dragged him into the conversation.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm your hormones." Adam cried.

Eli Chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Hor-mones." He pronounced it as two words.

I rolled my eyes, slapping his chest. "You're disgusting!"

"You love it." He smirked.

"You bet." I replied sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you guys you fight like a married couple? Because you do." Adam cut off our bickering.

I blushed and changed the subject. "So Adam..." I started preparing my begging face. "What movie do you want to see?" I batted my eyelashes dramatically.

"Actually...I was kind of hoping we could ditch the movie this weekend."

"And what would we do instead?" I questioned, Adam was the one who wanted to go to the movies in the first place.

"Well, Fi's having a party this weekend and I kind of promised we'd come." Adam admitted.

"Fi?"

"Fiona Coyne." Eli explained. She's the senior Adam's got the hots for."

Adam blushed.

"Oh, an older woman!" I joked.

"She's just a friend." Adam muttered.

"I'm sure she won't be after this party." Eli said.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Does this mean you'll go to the party?"

Eli let out a sigh. "Well I suppose, as long as it's ok with Clare, I could use some excitement in my life."

"Fine, but how am I going to convince my parent to let me go to a party? She was barely going to let me go to the movies." My mom still wasn't very fond of Eli. The only way I was aloud out of her sight with him was if Adam was with us, and even then she was cautious. She made it seem like there was more going on between us than there actually was.

"Don't," Eli replied. "As far as your mom needs to know, we're just going to see a movie."

"So you're saying I should lie."

Eli shrugged. "Why not? I'm sure you've done worse." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Is it really necessary to be this disgusting all the time?"

"Oh, Darlin'," Eli said, putting his arm around me. "Absolutely!"

"You too are so cute." Adam said sarcastically, feeling left out. Eli removed his arm and grinned at Adam, He rolled his Eyes.

"So you guys are in for sure tonight?"

Eli glanced at me, looking for approval, I nodded. "Well I guess we're in!"

"Yes!" Adam said with a huge grin on his face. "I gotta go. see you love birds later!" he called as he left, causing a blush to form on my cheeks.

"So honey," Eli joked, draping his arm around me once again. "Ready for more teen rebellious tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm away. "No, but I am ready to get to class."

Eli pouted.

I laughed and patted his shoulder. "See ya."

"Clare! Your gothic friend's here!" My mother's voice called from the kitchen. She had a thing for not calling Eli by his name.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my bag. "He has a name you know."

"Oh, well. You're just going to see a movie? And Adams going to be there too right?"

"Of course!" I quickly stammered out, I sucked at lying. "Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do Sweetie, It's just him I don't trust, be careful ok?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mom. But Eli isn't a bad guy. And we're nothing more than friends, ok?"

"ok... I love you sweetheart."

"You too!" I called, exiting the house. I let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind me, I had actually done it.

"Put on trial I see." Eli said as I got in the hearse.

I laughed. "Oh yes. She doesn't trust you. At all."

Eli grinned. "I seem to have that effect on parents."

I rolled my eye and glanced out the window. "Does Adam know we're coming?"

"Well I hope so. I texted him before you got in."

"K."

A few minutes later Eli pulled into Adam's driveway. We waited a few minute and there was no sign of him.

"Maybe you should go tell him you're here." I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Eli Responded before honking Morty's loud, obnoxious horn.

"Seriously? Are you that lazy that you can't walk 5 feet to the door?"

Eli shrugged.

I sighed and got out. "I'll be right back." I walked up to Adam front door and knocked, hoping he would answer because to be honest, his mom kind of scared me. Apparently luck wasn't on my side.

"Oh, Hello Clare. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Torres said, surprised as she opened the door.

"I was just wondering if Adam was here. Eli and I were supposed to pick him up..." I trailed off, not knowing what Mrs. Torres thought we were doing tonight.

"Oh, Adam left hours ago, he said that he was helping a girl set up for a get together or something. "

"Oh," I was slightly taken a back, that Adam had ditched us. "Sorry to bug you. " I walked back to the hearse. "So Adam's Already at Fiona's"

"Oh."

"Do we even know where we're going?"

"I have an idea." Eli replied.

"Don't you think he could have at least told us he was going early?" I was kind of upset he had just ditched us.

"He may have mentioned it in a texted I forgot to check..."

I looked at Eli in disbelief. "Really."

"My bad."

"Just drive." I sighed. Eli backed out of the driveway and headed toward the richer part of town.

"I'm sorry, sugar."

I smiled. "You do realise I'm not actually mad right?"

"Oh." Eli said, slightly embarrassed.

I had a grin plaster on my face nearly the rest of the ride; I suddenly was in a really good mood.

Eli pulled the car to a stop. "I'm guessing this is it." We were parked in front of a fairly large, expensive looking condo. Light were flashing from inside, and music could faintly be heard.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I replied, stepping out of the hearse. Eli placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked into Fiona's.

The interior of the house was just as wealthy looking as the exterior. It didn't take Eli and I long to spot Adam. He was dancing, in a very non pg rated way near the corner with a pretty girl with dark curly hair.

"Someone's having fun," I muttered under my breath.

Eli laughed. "Well, then we shouldn't bother them. I think I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."

He scratched the back of his neck," Are you sure? I'm probably going to have a beer or something..."

My parents had always warned me about underage drinking, and the punishment I would get if they ever found out I was doing such a thing. But suddenly, I didn't care; I wanted to disobey them.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok..." Eli responded uneasily, as if he didn't believe me. "I'll be right back."

I smiled to myself, imagining my parents reaction if I were to come home drunk. They would be to busy yelling at me, to yell at each other.

Eli approached me, holding two open brown bottles "Hear you go," He said handing me one bottle and taking a sip from the other.

"Thanks," I replied, cautiously taking a sip myself. The taste was bitter and unfamiliar to me; it took me a few seconds to swallow.

"You like?" Eli asked, smirking.

"Mhmm," I took another drink to prove my point, it went down easier this time.

We started socializing and such, mainly with each other and before I knew it, my bottle was empty. I pouted, making Eli laugh.

I giggled unnecessarily, "Kay," I wasn't drunk, but the alcohol was definitely playing with my sanity.

Eli came back and handed me another bottle, this one was clear, as was the liquid inside.

"Vodka." He explained. "I figure since we're being some adventurous tonight, we might as well try some new things."

I smiled and took at sip. It was sweeter than the beer, I kind of liked it. I drank some more and before I knew it I was left looking at an empty bottle.

Several hours and many empty bottles later, I was completely wasted. I could barely walk and I was loving every minute off it.

"And then...It bit me!" I exploded in laughter as I told the story of the penguin I had "Seen" in the bathroom.

Eli was unable to contain his own laughter. "I'm sure it did." He glanced at his watch. "Uh, oh. We gotta get you home."

I laughed.

"Shit," he groaned." I can't let them see you like this."

"Why not?"

"Clare, you're drunk, if you're parents found out, they'd flip."

"So?"

"So, they're going to realise you didn't go see a movie, and that's going to give them yet another reason not to let you see me."

"Oh," Eli was a bit more reasonable drunk than I am.

Eli thought for a moment."Ok, we'll tell your parents you're staying with Alli, and then I'll take you to my place to sober you up."

"K."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, you go find Adam and tell him we're leaving and see if Fiona will call us a cab. I'll get the hearse tomorrow and I'll go explain the plan to Alli."

"Okayyy!" I tried to give him a thumbs up but failed miserably.

Eli took up, presumingly to find Alli, and I stumbled off to find Adam. Unsurprisingly, he was making out with Fiona on the couch. I patted his shoulder and he pulled away.

"I'm drunk." I smiled.

"Umm..." Adam replied, not sure what to think.

"So Eli's going to take me to his house now, bur he needs Fiona to call a cab, cuz he's drunk too.

Fiona and Adam looked at each other. "Alright," Adam got up, as did Fiona, who walked off in search of a phone. A few minutes later she came back with a wad of cash. "This should cover it. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Yay!" I cried a bit too loud, stumbling back into Eli firm chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"Hi."

I grinned. "H."

He smiled back. "Alli's not too happy I let you drink, but she agreed to go along with the plan, as long as I don't "Corrupt" you anymore."

"K, Fiona called a cab, and she's paying for it." I held up the wad of cash.

"Cool," Eli replied, his arms still wrapped tightly around me."Let's go." He steered me toward the door where the taxi was already waiting.

Once in the car, Eli through an object towards me, a phone. "You should probably tell parents what's up."

I called my parent, and tried my best not too sound too out of it. I told them we ran into Alli on the way out and she convinced me to come over for a "Girls night." Reluctantly they agreed.

As I hung up, I realised I had a killer headache. I groaned and leaned against Eli's shoulder.

"Ah, the joys of a hangover."

I groaned again. "Shut up." I pathetically swatted at his chest, Making him chuckle.

"Just try and wait until we get to my place to vomit."

"Please." The cab driver piped in.

No sooner had I walked into Eli's room that the urge hit me. I ran to the bathroom with Eli right on my tail. He held my hair back as I violently vomited the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I felt too sick to be embarrassed. When I was finished I groaned and feel back into Eli's lap. He tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth. He flushed it along with my puke.

"Looks like somebody's ready for bed," He said, softly raking his fingers through my hair.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

Eli pulled me up and half carried me out of the bathroom. He laid me onto his bed and tucked me in. I was only half conscious when I heard the sound of fabric hitting the ground and the mattress sunk next to me, and I was out before I could think that I was going to sleep in a bed with a half naked boy.

**GUYS! I am so sorry about the delay, writer block and life stopped me from posting sooner :P. So... DID YOU SEE FRIDAYS EPISODE? I just had to mention so far so great ****. Ima pretty tried so Ima go cut this Authors note short. Leave me reviews for another dreaded Monday morning. :/**

**-Justine.**

**Follow meh on Twitter ;): JustineSeelye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary **

**Clare had always been a good girl, Always followed the rules, got straight A's and never stayed out passed her curfew, she was Saint Clare. That is until she meets Eli. With his Deep Green eyes and Panty dropping smirk, Clare can't help but follow his bad example. Will Eli completely Change Clare, or will Clare forever be "Saint Clare"?**

_**Clare's Pov**_

I woke up that morning to find Eli's arms wrapped around my torso, and a killer headache. I groaned and snuggled closer to Eli's chest in attempt to find comfort. He subconsciously tightened his grip. As I began to regain conscious, I realized what I was doing and tried to wiggle from his grasp, but was unable to. I was more ok with the Idea of staying in Eli's arms much more than I would have liked, and that scared me.

Several minutes later, Eli let go and rolled over, freeing me. He opened his eyes and groaned covering his face with his arm as sunlight poured through the window.

I giggle a little at his reaction. "Rough night?" I joked.

"Mhmm" he muttered still half asleep. Suddenly he jumped up, looking down. "ah, I'll be right back!" He sprinted for the bathroom pretty fast for someone who was still asleep 5 minute before. What was up with him?

A while later he came back, clearly awake now. He laid back down next to me. "Sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, but what exactly happened?"

Eli bit his lip uncomfortably, as if he didn't want to admit what happened. "Let's just say something was a bit too...stiff this morning."

"What are you- Oh!" I clued in, bursting out into laughter.

"Shhh!" He cried clasping his hand over my mouth. "You'll wake my parents; they don't know you are here!"

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. He removed his hand. "Will they be mad?"

Eli let out a dry laugh, "Quite the opposite actually, they would be ecstatic. They've been trying to hook me up with someone ever since-" He trailed off.

"Since what?" I asked gently, not wanting to nag, but wanting to know what he was going to say.

He sighed. "Since I lost my girlfriend in a car accident."

I gasped quietly. " I'm so sorry! I had no idea. If you ever need to talk I'm here."

He flashed me his signature smirk. " I'm not ready yet, but someday I might just have to take you up on the offer, and perhaps various others you promised last night." He grinned.

I had nearly forgotten about last night. "Oh, No!" I covered my face. " How bad was I?"

He shrugged. "Oh, it wasn't too bad, you mainly talked about Penguins, llamas and all your previous Russian sex partners, you even revealed the location of your secret sex chamber!"

"Ah!" I cried. "Never let me drink again!"

He continued to smile. " But you had so much fun! I must say though, I'm pretty jealous of this Bogdan character and the lovin' he use to get from you."

"You're horrible!" I slapped his chest, before burying my face in it. He wrapped his arm around me, putting us in a very comfortable position. To an outsider, we might look like a couple, but we weren't we couldn't be, Eli's feeling weren't nearly as strong as mine. As much as I tried to deny it, truth is, I was falling for Eli Goldsworthy.

After I few minutes of laying silently like this, my stomach growled. I sat up to see Eli wearing a very amused smirk. "Hungry?"

I shrugged. "Guess so."

"C'mon," He smiled, pulling me out of the bedroom.

"But, wait," I stopped in the hallway, "What about your parents?"

"They'll find out you're here sooner or later, just be prepared to be embarrassed."

Cece and Bullfrog were already up, sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Eli said, grabbing a carton of milk. "I hope you don't mind, we got in pretty late last night so Clare spent the night.

Cece flashed us an "I get it" smile. Bullfrog started a slow clap. I blushed ten shades of red.

"Dad!" Eli cried. "It wasn't like that, nothing happened we just slept."

"Of course you did son" Bullfrog turned his attention back to his coffee.

"Mom!" Eli whined. "Can you please control your husband?"

She shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid that's impossible, sweetie."

Eli groaned and opened the cupboards looking for something to eat.

Bullfrog and Cece stood up, "We just finished eating, so we'll leave so you have the kitchen."

"But if you make a mess, clean it up." Bullfrog added, winking at the end.

Cece slapped him. "Oh for god's sake Bullfrog, is it necessary to always be this inappropriate?"

"Well, Duh!"

Cece rolled her eyes and began pushing him out of the room. "You two have fun."

"And I'm the inappropriate one!" Bullfrog scoffed, before leaving.

"Er, sorry about them," Eli apologized, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine; I see where you get your sense of humour from."

"Yeah," He replied, "So what do you want to eat?"

I shrugged.

"Great," Eli smiled. "Cereal it is."

I sat down while Eli poured the cereal. He brought it over, and set a bowl of fruit loops in front of me.

"I know it's a bit colourful..." He joked.

"How very Un-Eli of you." I teased back.

We ate silently for a few minutes.

"Clare?" Eli said, breaking the silence.

"hmm?" I looked up.

We locked eyes for a moment.

"Er, never mind, it's not important." He quickly looked down.

It was quiet again.

"You have gorgeous eyes by the way." Eli tried again.

"Thanks..." I blushed.

"So..." Eli said, steering the conversation elsewhere. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know, I figured, we'd just be hanging around here, do you have any ideas?"

"Nope, so we'll probably end up doing exactly what you suggested."

"Sounds good."

~GGGB~

Awhile later we were back in his bedroom, I was doodling, and he was playing video games. I looked down and realized I had drawn a large heart with the initials E.G and C.E. Embarrassed, I quickly scribbled over it until it was barely visible.

"Whatcha doing?" Eli sat back on the bed, so he was next to me.

"Oh, nothing." I quickly closed the book.

Eli smirked. "I think you were doing something."

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Let me see then."

"Nope." I said again.

"Don't make me do it,"

"Do Wha-" I exploded into laughter as he furiously tickled me.

"Stop!" I cried between giggles.

"Not until you hand it over."

"Never!"

Eventually I couldn't take it any longer and I dropped the notepad, Eli immediately grabbed it.

"Give it back!" I reached for the book.

"Can't, Sorry." He smirked.

We wrestled for the book for a few minutes, until Eli lost his balance, falling back on the bed, taking me with him. Instinctively his arms came up and rested near the bottom of my back. We locked eyes for the second time that day. Our faces were nearly touching, and without any warning, Eli closed the distance. His lips met mine and they began to move against mine. So many emotions were rushing through my mind, Shock, love, _lust. _My lips parted slightly and Eli took that as an invitation. He thrashed his tongue into my mouth, intertwining it with mine.

My hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of his silky hair, pulling gently. He moaned in my mouth, making my lady bits tingle. His hands slid under my shirt, moving up and down my back. It was my turn to moan. I was straddling him, his growing erection brushing up against my damp center. I cried out again. His hand came up to cradle my breast, and I didn't want to stop him. Just like that I wanted to forget all those years of abstinence and give myself to Eli.

Suddenly Eli's door opened. I jumped off of Eli sliding to the far end of the bed. I blushed a very dark shade of red. Bullfrog was leaning against the doorframe.

He grinned widely. "Are you kids bangin?"

Eli sat up, "Dad!"

"What? I was just asking a question." He replied innocently.

Eli groaned.

"So...Were you?"

Cece appeared, to save the day. She smacked Bullfrog. "Why do you insist on m tormenting your poor son so much?" She began pushing him away. "I'm so sorry, _we'll _leave you alone." She said, putting emphasise on the "We". She closed the door again.

"Well, that was awkward." Eli said, and then he looked at his lap. "And so is that, I'll be right back," He dashed to the bathroom much like he had this morning.

I was couldn't believe how out of control I had let myself get. If Bullfrog hadn't barged in, I didn't want to think about how far we would have gotten before I stopped, If I stopped. I was all set to throw away everything, what was wrong with me?

Eli came back and sat on the bed, fairly far away from me.

"So..." He said.

"So," I replied, biting my lip.

Silence.

"Do you, wanna go home or something? Cuz this is a bit weird," He suggested, sensing the tension.

"Sure."

Eli stood up, "Alright, let's go."

Cece and Bullfrog were watching TV when we passed them.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to take Clare home." He sent a Glare towards his father.

Bullfrog threw his hands up in defence. " I didn't know it was going to affect anything!"

Eli shook his head as we left the house. The drive to my house was awkwardly quiet, but that was expected.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday." Eli said stopping the hearse a few blocks away from my house.

"Yeah, Bye." I got out of the car and hurried to my house, glad Eli had thought of the Alli cover-up.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called when I got inside. I started toward my room but was met with an unpleased mother. _Oh No._

"So, have fun at Alli's?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, tons." I said uncomfortably, she knew I lied.

"Really? Because that's not what I heard. "

I didn't respond.

"You weren't answering your phone, so I called the Bandari's to see if you wanted me to run some of your things over. Alli's was sleeping over at Jenna's. "

I still didn't know how to reply.

"Are you going to say something, Clare? "

I shrugged.

"Well, I got a call later on, they caught Alli sneaking in, Drunk. She had gone to a party. They said you had probably gone too, is this true?"

"Possibly." I muttered.

"There's no "Possibly" Did you or did you not go to a party without permission. " She raised her tone.

"Yes! I went to a party with Eli and Adam."

"Just wait until your father hears about this!"

"Oh yes! I can't wait. You'll scream at each about who's more responsible, call each bad example, like every other night. Well you know what? It's both of yours fault, I can't take it anymore. "Tears started to fall, but I didn't care. " You guys were suppose be there for me, you were suppose to be good Christians, well you know what? You're terrible."

"Clare..."

"No! Don't try to act like you care. I only one thing to say, Fuck You!"

She gasped, "Clare Diana Edwards, I will not have you use that type of profanity in my house."

"Whatever," I yelled, making my room to my room and slamming the door.

I didn't know what to think, I had never cussed before, but it felt so good, I had never felt the way had earlier with Eli before, yet I still wanted more. I try to control my sobs but I couldn't. A few minute later my Phone began to buzz. It was Eli. I couldn't talk right now, so I let it go to voice mail.

_**Eli's POV**_

"Pick up, Pick up." I mutter pacing my room. I needed to talk to Clare; I needed to know if the kiss meant more to me than it did to her. I was through moping around over Julia; I was through regretting what I did with Sophie. It's in the past and Julia would want to be happy.

_Hi, it's Clare, I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible._

"Damn it!" I cried. She probably avoiding me, she doesn't like me like that, she never will.

**Guess who updated earlier? This guy! I know it's only a few hours early, but still. I bet a lot of you were expecting a full blown Lemon, but you're just going to have to be patient ;). So Review, and I'll update ASAP ****.**

**P.s: I know this is a bit off topic, but if any of you guys would like to Roleplay on Tumblr, I'm in an amazing one, the misfit project, but we desperately need more people. So if you're interested, contact .com ****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary **

**Clare had always been the good girl, until she met Eli Goldsworthy. With her parents fighting and everything going wrong in her life, she finds excitement in following his bad example. But what if she find more then excitement? What if she finds love? Secrets she wasn't ready to uncover.**

_**Clare's POV**_

Eli had been trying to get a hold of me for the past hour, and I couldn't bring myself to answer. He was going to say that what happened was a mistake, a spur of the moment. I just couldn't deal with that. I had to convince myself I didn't like him and everything will be fine.

I spent the rest of my weekend in my room, not wanting to face either of my parents. Whenever I had to come out, I made sure to make as little conversation as possible.

The weekend flew by quickly, most likely because I was dreading going to school, and having to see Eli. After a long, silent drive to school with my mom, I knew I couldn't hide any longer.

Eli was leaning against the school. Half of me hoped he wouldn't noticed, the other half hoped he would, get the rejection over with.

"Hey." He said softly, as I passed him.

"Hey," I replied, mentally cringing as I turned.

"So..." He trailed off awkwardly. "About the kiss..."

"It didn't mean anything," I said quickly, maybe if I was the one to say it, it wouldn't hurt as much. "Just a spur of the moment thing."

Eli glanced up with a look of shock momentarily. "Uh, nothing, right."

I sent him a false smile. "Like it never happened."

Eli laughed dryly. "What kiss?"

I nodded. "Well...see you around."

"...Yeah."

As soon as I was out of his sight, my arms came up around my torso like I was trying to hold myself together. It took all I had not to cry. I focused on the tiled floor as I made my way to my locker.

I had been paying so much attention to holding myself together, I hadn't realised someone was in front of me.

"Oh!" Someone cried as I bumped into a figure.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up, it was Adam, that made the situation a bit better. "Oh, hi."

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

He looked at me with disbelief.

I sighed. "Love sucks."

We began walking and I explained the whole situation, finally admitting I had feelings for Eli.

"Do you think you just read his signals wrong? I mean you didn't really give him a chance to explain, maybe he just didn't want to be embarrassed."

"Yeah, that's likely."

"Clare," Adam stopped. "I see the way you guys act around each other, the way you look at each other. I don't think whatever happened was a mistake."

I shook my head.

"Look, you need to get to class; I'll talk to him ok? I know I'm right, you two were made for each other, deal with it."

I nodded and gave him a careless wave.

I took a few deep breaths and leaned against a nearby locker, closing my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, you look tired, hot date with Eli?" Alli's way to cheerful voice teased.

I didn't talk to Alli as much as I use to, but even to her it was obvious I liked him. I shook my head. "I wish," I started toward my first class; the one I shared with Eli. Alli followed.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

Once again I explained everything, and Alli's reaction was similar to Adam's.

"Please, that boy is head over heels in love with you, you guys just need to talk it out."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go to class see ya."

I walked into the classroom, scanning it for Eli, He hadn't showed up yet. I let out a relieved sigh and took my seat.

The tardy bell rang and there was still no sigh of Eli, Great. He's avoiding me.

_**Eli's POV**_

"Dude, you. Me. Dot. Now." Adam said, clasping his hand on my shoulder.

"Um, I not sure if you realised this, but we're at school, and we classes to attend." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"C'mon, you can miss one class; I really need to talk to you."

I turned to face him. "Fine, let's go."

We walked silently to the hearse. We didn't talk until we were already seated, at the dot, drinks ordered.

"So...How was your weekend?" Adam asked.

"Good..."

"Just, good? Did you and Clare do anything?" He nagged; I had a feeling he knew.

"I kissed her, man. Things got pretty graphic. I was sure I was finally getting somewhere with her, and then this morning she said she wanted to pretend it never happened."

"But you like her? A lot, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think that's been established."

Adam reached across the table a slapped the side my head.

"Ouch!" I grimaced, rubbing the spot he had hit. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a dumbass!" He cried, "Clare is a girl."

"I'm aware," I replied, sarcastically.

"Which means, she'll do anything to save having her heart broken, including lie about her true feelings."

" Huh?"

"Clare has it for you bad, and it's pretty obvious."

I was very confused. "Then why did she say she wanted to pretend it never happened?"

Adam looked at me with disbelief. "Have you been listening to anything I've said? She didn't want to get hurt. When you said you wanted to talk, she figured you were going to tell her you didn't want to get together, so she lied about how she felt."

"And you know this how?"

Adam shrugged. "I'm a love guru, and I might have talked to her."

You're jackass" I playfully said. "So you're sure, she likes me?"

Adam nodded, " Positive."

We finished our drinks, laying down a few bills and left the restaurant. The drive back was just as quiet as the drive there.

When we got inside, we had just enough time to get to second period before the bell rang. I wouldn't have a chance to talk to Clare until lunch, which would give me enough time to think of what I was going to say to her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lunch bell rang.

I watch Clare exit a classroom and take off in a different direction I took a deep breath and followed her. Once I caught up , I gently grabbed her arm. She jumped a little and turned around relieved to see it was just me. "Can we talk?"

She looked confused. "I thought we already talked?"

I shook my head," I didn't get to say what I needed to say."

"Well?" She asked, signalling me to go on.

"Not here. Come for a drive, we'll be back before lunch is over, promise."

"Okay..." She said, still a bit unsure of what was going on.

We walked to Morty and everything was quiet, even with Adam's reassurance, a small part of my mind told me she thought of me as no more than a friend, that was all we would be.

I looked over at Clare. She was staring at the ground, lost in thought. I wanted so badly to grab her hand that was dangling near her side, hold her close and no she was mine. She was just so beautiful, and amazing. She was the image of perfection. I'd never been able to get close to anyone after losing Julia. I felt if I did, I would hurt them and they would leave. But for some unknown reason, it was different with Clare. She made me feel like I wasn't such a terrible person, that she wasn't going anywhere.

I unlocked the doors and we both got in. The tension in the car was very noticeable.

Neither of us spoke until Morty had been put in park.

I looked up, catching Clare's eye. I took a deep breath and began.

"Earlier, when I agreed that our kiss meant nothing, I lied."

Clare didn't speak, but her eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel like a better person, you make me feel like less of a monster. Everything about you is amazing. You the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

A small smile was spreading across her face, tears were threatening to fall.

"Every time I look at you, I fall for you all over again. I know we haven't known each other very long, but as cheesy as it sounds, I can't imagine life without you. You're perfect." The last two words came out as a whisper.

Clare moved to the middle seat, before wrapping her arms tightly

"You don't know how amazing it feels to hear you say that, it's like a mirror of my feelings towards you." She mumbled into my shoulder. I could feel the fabric of my dark shirt getting damp from her tears. I reached up and stroked the back of her head.

She sat up, and pushed her lips against mine, soon moving them feverishly. I followed her lead. Her tongue brushed against my lip, but didn't enter my mouth. Instead, she lay back on the seat, pulling me with her, like a reverse of our first kiss. I cautiously brought my hand up, gently groping her breast.

She let out a gasp and pushed me away, cowering into the corner.

"Clare! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, God, I'm so stupid." I stuttered out, I was already ruining everything.

Clare brought her face up from her lap, I wanted so badly to wipe away the tears streaming down her face, but I didn't want to risk making her even more uncomfortable.

"That's, that's not the problem, it just reminded me of something." She whimpered slightly.

I moved to the middle, making sure to keep a bit of a distance between us.

" Do you want to talk about it?" I lightly rested my hand on her arm, trying my best not to sound like I was prying.

She shook her head, then once again jumped into my arms, crying on my shoulder. "Before I met you, I had another boyfriend, KC."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Whenever we were together he would always take things to far, like touching me when I didn't want him too. It never really got far enough to be considered Sexual assault, but it always made me feel weird."

I felt like punching this "KC" Character. "Clare..." But she wasn't finished.

"He slapped me once, I don't even remember why. I knew he wasn't the one and that was the final straw, I was going to break up with him, but he beat to the punch, once he realised I wasn't going to "Put out." He moved away, not long after. I hear he's with some blond bimbo now, I also heard he knocked her up."

"If I ever get my hands on this guy..."

"Which you won't. He's far away and not coming back. I'd just like to forget about KC and his slutty girlfriend, ok?"

I nodded.

She snuggled closer, making her delicious vanilla scent even more obvious. "This just means we will have to take things slow, and eventually, I'll be comfortable with it all."

I hugged her tighter, "Whatever you want Clare, I would never force anything on you like that jackass."

"I know," She said, smiling, tears no longer falling. "You're much better than that."

I looked and the time on the dash and realised we had to get back to school, now.

"We need to get back now, or we'll be late. " I warned Clare.

"Right." She replied. Moving away so we could get buckled up, but this time she in the middle, resting her head on my shoulder.

We headed for the school and I brought up and topic that mean me grin. "I couldn't help but notice that when you were telling me about the Jackass, you said "another boyfriend." Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"Only if you want too!" She quickly said.

"Of course I do!" I reassured her.

She relaxed. "Good. But can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"No secrets, ok? That's the one thing I can't stand."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." I said, even though I knew it was a lie. She had been so honest with me, why couldn't I tell her about Julia? About her sister? About what kind a sick monster I am. Because deep down inside I always would be.

**So here is chapter 5 Kind of cute ****:). Just to let you know in advance, Kc nor Fitz will be big in this story. That is all you will hear of KC and Fitz probably won't even be in it, just sayin :/ . I bet you're starting to wonder what Eli's big secret about Julia is exactly, well you're just going to have to review and I may give you a short preview of what happened between the two ;).**

**~Justine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clare had always been the good girl, until she met Eli Goldsworthy. With her parents fighting and everything going wrong in her life, she finds excitement in following his bad example. But what if she find more then excitement? What if she finds love? Secrets she wasn't ready to uncover.**

**AN: Just like to give a little shout out to KitKat0219, She has reviewed every chapter of GGGB so far, and that makes me feel special ;). Also there is a bit of a time jump again here, since this story will be moving a bit fast pace.**

_**1 month later **_

_**Clare's POV**_

Cuddling with Eli was the most amazing sensation ever. Feeling his arms wrapped tightly around me and knowing he was all mine, made every other thought running wildly through my mind, go away. Besides kissing him, that is.

The peace was interrupted by a girly ringtone. I jumped and slowly moved from Eli's grasp. I grabbed my phone and sighed when my mother's name flashed across the screen.

"Parents calling to ruin our fun?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't they always?" I pressed Talk and held the phone to my ear. "Hello,"

"Clare, I think it's time you come home it's getting late," He whiney voice said. Lately, ever time my mom spoke; her voice seemed to get more and more irritating.

"It like 5, it's not that late." I argued.

"Well you're father and I need to talk to you. I'm going to come get you. Be ready."

"Whatever." I responded.

"I don't like you're tone, young lady, please don't use it on me again."

I rolled my eyes again. "Sorry, see you."

I hung up and crawled backed into Eli's waiting arms.

He began playing with a stray curl. "So does this mean you're leaving me?" He pouted.

"Unfortunately, yes," I smiled. "But we do need to find away to pass the time until my mom gets here."

I pushed Eli back onto the bed. He smirked when his head hit the pillow. "I think I like this Idea."

I grinned and pushed my lips onto his, positioning myself between his legs. Our lips moved slowly together, enjoying the feeling of each other. I wrapped my fingers around his dark locks as his hands trailed up the back of my shirt, massaging my back.

"Mmm," I moaned, deepening the kiss. I stuck my tongue into his mouth, exploring the area I already knew much too well.

Eli's hand moved around, stroking my breast through my thin bra. I gasped. I had gotten over my trust issues and this felt amazing.

"Eli..." I whimpered.

"The things I would do to you Clare..." He whispered in my ear, brushing his thumb across my clothed nipple. I groaned loudly.

"Clare your mother is here!" Cece called, knocking loudly on the door.

I moved trying to fix myself and Eli sat up.

"Perfect timing mom!" He yelled back sarcastically.

I shook my head smiling. "Oh, poor Eli."

He pretended to be upset.

"Bye," I bent down giving him a quick peck, "I L- see you tomorrow."

My turned red and I quickly left his room, waving over my shoulder. Neither of us had gotten up the courage to say the L- word, and I didn't want to ruin it by saying it too early.

I said goodbye to Eli's parents and climbed into my mom's car. I suddenly felt bad for being so rude earlier; it looked as though she had been crying.

"Er, hey mom." I said awkwardly, "Is there something wrong?"

She wiped her eyes, "It's nothing,"

We didn't speak for the rest of the drive, and I was starting to get nervous, what could they want to talk to me about. My mom put the car in park, and I followed her inside to the living room where my father was already seated, looking pretty upset.

"What's going on?"

My mom took a deep breath. " Clare, sit down."

I cautiously sat down. "Mom? Dad? What is it?"

My mom sat next to me. " Clare, your father and I-" she paused.

I was getting scared, she never addressed him as "My Father" . Dad, Daddy but never father.

"We've been fighting a lot lately, it seems we've grown apart,"

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. "No."

My Dad cut in, " Clare- Bear, we see what this is doing to you, this is the environment you deserve, we're getting a divorce, we're just too different, it's what's best."

"No!" I cried, the unshed tears falling. "I'll behave I swear! Please! Mom! Daddy!"

"Sweetheart, this has nothing to do with you, it's all us, and we've already decided honey, I'm so sorry."

I began to sob, letting out noises much like screams. "No!, No!"

My mom put her hand on my back, as a sign of comfort, but it did the exact opposite. I flinched and jumped up. I ran from the room.

"Clare! Wait." I heard my mom call.

"No, Helen, she needs some time to let the news set in."

"Don't tell me what to do with my daughter!" She raised her voice.

"Oh for god's sake Helen! Not now! She's my child too!"

I could barely breathe as I continued to cry. I rushed to my room as the voices downstairs grew louder; I know what I had to do. I searched my room and packed an overnight bag, throwing random items in.

I snuck downstairs and out the front door, though it wasn't hard, neither of my parents were paying any attention. I started down the road, towards Eli's. It wasn't far from here 20 minutes plus by foot. I must have looked crazy, crying hysterically while carrying a huge bag.

I eventually ended up on Eli's doorstep. I took a deep breath and knocked, praying Eli would answer. Moments later the door opened.

"Clare?" Eli said, surprised. "I thought you had to go home." He noticed I was crying, "What's wrong?"

I ignored the question and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head is his chest. H guided us towards the couch, were we sat as he tried to calm me.

He held me, stroking the back of my head until I stopped sobbing.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" He asked, worry plastered on his face.

I nodded, while silent tears continued to fall. "My Parents- They're getting a divorce. They said they're too different... kind of like us."

"Oh, Clare, I'm so sorry, but we're not your parents."

Eli's words didn't comfort me any. "Can I- Can I spend the night? I don't want to go back home."

"Sure, my parents won't mind, they love you."

I smiled but continued to cry and pulled myself closer to Eli. I had a plan, the ultimate way to get back at my parents and the one way to save Eli and I's relationship.

Eventually I stopped crying. I sat up and rested my head on Eli's shoulder. " I'm so sorry about that," I felt embarrassed for the way I acted.

He put his arm around me. "Don't apologise, I'm glad you trust me enough to come to me when you're upset."

I snuggled closer, "Thanks, for everything."

We sat quietly for awhile before I spoke, "So... Where are Cece and Bullfrog?"

Eli shrugged, "At some radio thingy, they said not to wait up, so I'm guessing they'll be out late."

I smiled to myself, Alone for god knows how long? Perfect. "um can we go up to your room? Just for something to do?"

"Er, ok."

I grabbed my bag and led the way upstairs, once inside I shut the door, out of habit. I sat on the bed, as did Eli.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked casually.

"I have something in mind." I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. I pressed my lips against his and wasted no time deepening the kiss. Eli was surprised but made no sign of objection. I felt my head come in contact with the pillow and I pulled him closer. My hands trailed under his shirt before gently tugging the hem of it upwards.

"Clare what are you-?" he started but I quickly place my lips back on his. I once again tried to take his shirt off. This time, he let me.

I ran my fingers lightly across his toned stomach. It wasn't a full blown six pack, but it wasn't skin and bones either. As my fingertips grazed his nipples slowly, he groaned.

I smiled a little. I felt something hard poking into my thigh, and I began to get a bit nervous. Was I really going to do this? I sighed. I had too. I shove my tongue into his mouth, intertwining it with his and move my hands slowly down his chest, stopping at his belt buckle. With shaky fingers I began to unbuckle it.

Eli gently pushed me away. "Whoa, were getting a little too into it aren't we?" He laughed nervously.

I shook my head and went back to concentrating on his belt.

Eli sighed and pushed me away again, sitting up. "How about we talk about this?

"About what?" I pretending to be oblivious.

He gave a _Come on _type of look. I sighed and gave in. "I don't know."

Eli wrapped his arm around me. "You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

I shrugged and moved closer to Eli, desperate for comfort.

"It just seemed like a good idea, I thought that it could make me forget, make everything better, bring us closer and I just don't know."

Eli held me tighter. "We don't need sex, to make our relationship stronger, I love you Clare, and that's all there is,"

I gasped, he finally said it. "You, you love me?"

Eli groaned, "Shit, too soon, wasn't it? God I'm such a-"I cut him off by pressing my lips firmly against his. Once he recovered from shock, he began to move his mouth against mine. "It- Was not- Too soon. " I said between kisses, "I – Love- you." We fell back onto the bed, and Eli rolled over on top of me. I gripped the back over his head pulling him closer. He groaned and moved between my legs. He moved his lips from mine, place tender kisses on my neck, sucking the skin gently. I gasped and pulled on a few strands of his dark hair. I wasn't sure how we got into this situation, but I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it.

His hands came down to grip my hips as I brought his lips back to my own. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Eli pulled away, and moved off of me. I pulled his arm around my shoulder and rolled closer, so our chests were nearly touching. "So," He said, casually playing with of strand of my hair. "Do you still one to spend the night? I'd really like it if you did."

I nodded. "I can't go back there right now."

Eli continued to stroke my hair. "Do your parents know you're here?" I shook my head. "Won't they be worried, when they find out you're not there? I shook my head again, "The worst part is, they probably won't even notice I'm gone, they're far too busy fighting."

Eli tilted my head up, and touched his lips to my forehead. "I'm sure that's not the case,"

I raised an eyebrow."Wanna bet?"

We lay in his bed in complete silence, for quite awhile. Words weren't needed, this moment was perfect. After awhile, Eli moved his lips to mine, where he left a few chaste kisses. He reached down to grab his blankets, and pulled them over top of us. I smiled and moved closer, burying my face in his chest, inhaling his rich smell.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered against my ear,

~GGGB~

I awoke to bright sun shining onto my face. A squinted out of instinct and brought my hands up to shield my face. A few second seconds later, Eli strolled in; he chuckled and closed the blinds. I blushed when I realised he was only wearing a pair of plaid black pajama pants, leaving his bottom half completely exposed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, groaning.

Eli sat next to me. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning." I muttered.

He laughed. "So how does it feel to finally be sleeping in my bed under the title of Eli Goldsworthy's girlfriend?"He joked.

"Well," I pretended to think it through. "I guess ok..."

I gasped as Eli pounced on me. He sat with one leg on either side of me, pinning my arms to my sides. He kissed his way up my neck, nibbling on my earlobe. "And by that, you mean, the most amazing, fantastic, feeling in the world. I crossed my legs and bit down on my bottom lip, "Mhmm," I managed to choke out.

"Good," He said, places opening mouth kisses all over my jaw and neck, his hands traced down my body, pausing on my breasts, I willed myself not to moan.

I couldn't take his teasing any longer. I grasped the back of his head and pulled his mouth to mine. He smirked against my lips. "Impatient are we?"

"Shut up," I groaned, continuing to kiss him. I clawed at the bare skin of his back, causing him to moan.

"Eli! I'm here!"

I pushed Eli off and sat up, as I hear Adam voice, along with foots steps coming towards us.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, Adam called earlier. He seemed upset, so I told him to come over."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest. "I'm going to go freshen up, go play with Adam."

He raised his eyebrows, reminding me of much of when we first met.

"Just do it!" I laughed.

"Yes M'am! " He said, saluting me before leaving. I rolled my eyes and head for the bathroom.

~GGGB~

"So let me get this straight, you're a guy, but you have girl parts?"

I slapped Eli's arm for being so blunt. Adam just nodded, looking up with blotchy red eyes.

"I just don't get why they can't accept me for who I am, they're family, and they're supposed to support me and my choices."

I switch seats so I was next to Adam. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing soothing circle on his back.

"Your grandmother with come around, she's just in shock, it's not every day your grandchild announces they're an FTM. In the meantime, Eli and I will always be here, you're still the Adam we know and Love."

"Yeah!" Eli piped in.

Adam smiled, returning the hug. "Thanks guy, you don't know how great it is for you to say that."

The remainder of the afternoon was spent watching tv and playing videos game. Surprising ,it was great. Just hanging with the closest people in my life. The only problem, was Eli refusing to put a shirt on. When Adam told him too, his responds was "He had to flaunt what his mamma gave him." Adam was quiet for a bit, but Adam cheered him up by "Shaking it all over this place." I was beginning to realise how amazing they truly were.

**So... The ending was sucky and totes rushed, since I was late updating and all... But anyways :D. I don't really have much to say, since I want to get this up ASAP so...Review?**

**~Justine**


	7. AN: Just A little update apology

**A/N: Just A little update/ apology.**

**So I know, I should have updated, like 3 weeks ago, but I've been crazy busy, and sick, and stressed, Exc. I had to take a little break, but Chapter 7 is about half way finished, and I think you guys will like it *Wink, Wink*. I should have it posted sometime this week, I promise. And if all goes as planned,hopefully I can updat once a week, instead of every other week. Also, this story, will be wrapped up in about, 4ish chapters,s**** have approximately 10 Chapters in total, I have several ideas for new stories afterwards, including but I'm not sure which to do. I should have a poll up sometime tomorrow on my page, and I would love your guys opinion. I can't began to express how proud I am of this story, and how much I appreciate every single one of your guys reviews, favoriting, alerting, and all that good stuff****. It means so much! So, once again, I am so,so sorry for not updating, I promise to get back on track, ASAP.**  
**But until then, thanks for being such great readers.**  
**-Justine.**

**Before I go, I just want to give a quick shout-out to_ we-will-not-fall-down_ . Who recently read, and reviewed ever chapter of GGGB so far :).  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Clare had always been the good girl, until she met Eli Goldsworthy. With her parents fighting and everything going wrong in her life, she finds excitement in following his bad example. But what if she find more then excitement? What if she finds love? Secrets she wasn't ready to uncover.**

**AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know super late... . So...There's another time jump here of another month or so, but this is the last one, I swear! The rest of the story with takes place within the span of a week or so, and there are about 4 chapters left :P. I just want to thank everyone whose read/ Favourite /Subscribe/ reviewed so far, you're all great 3. Without further ado, Chapter 7.**

**Warning: Lemon...Oh yes you've all been waiting patiently for this, haven't you ;)?**

* * *

_Clare's POV_

Since that night at Eli's, the bond between us has only grown much stronger; as has the Sexual tension. Whenever we kissed, it took all my will power to not just give in and let him fuck me senseless. But I was stronger, than this, I continued to tell myself. I had pledge to save myself for marriage and I have every intention of keeping that promise...I think.

I snapped back to reality, and sighed, playing with the ring on my index finger. It was quiet at my house, surprisingly. Both of my parents were meeting with a divorce lawyer. I bit my lip and turn back to my homework and I had been trying, and failing miserably to finish. The divorce didn't upset me as much as it originally did. I still felt like crying when I saw all the boxes scattered around the house, I couldn't believe my Dad was actually moving out, but what was done, is done, I can't change the past. And Eli was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

I realised I had spaced out again, as the phone rang, I jumped and picked up it, pressing Talk.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart." It was my mom.

"Hey..."

"So, you father decided he is going to start getting situated at the condo, so he's going to stay there tonight, and I want to spend some time with Grandma. You can come too if you'd like, but I assumed you'd rather stay home, I can trust you alone for one night, right?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine here."

"Ok, I'll be over in a bit to get a few things I love you!"

"Love you too," I mumbled, hanging up.

A small smile was forming on my lips. A whole night, alone, without the arguing, without the shouting, just peace and quiet. Exactly what I needed. Maybe I could invite Eli over, I thought. I'd spent the night at his house numerous times, but he's never stayed at my place, my parents would freak at even the thought.

Without giving myself a chance to ponder the idea anymore, I picked up the phone and dialled Eli's number. On the third ring, he picked up.

"Hey, Beautiful," He greeted me, I blushed.

"Hey, do you have plans tonight?" I asked, hopefully.

"When do I not have plans?" He said sarcastically.

"Haha," I replied. "I guess you don't want to spend the night with your girlfriend...oh well."

"Wait!" He cried, I smirked.

"Hmm?"

"Well...I suppose I can make time for you..."

I giggled. " Great. Can you come over now?"

Eli agreed anxiously and we quickly hung up. I smiled and began to wander aimlessly around the house, awaiting his arrival. I began to think of what we were going to do. We would be here, all alone, all night. My mind automatically went to feeling dirty thoughts, and I can't say I didn't like them, but I quickly shook them away. I was starting to debate waiting until marriage, but we weren't going to... Not tonight . Even though I told myself this, the spot between my legs began to pulse in excitement. As if on cue, the door opened "Clare?"

I squeeze my legs together, trying to ease the tension, then rushed to the living room.

"Hey, babe." Eli grinned pulling me in for a kiss. His lips captured mine. Without hesitation I kissed him back, marvelling the feeling of his tongue sliding across my lip. I opened my mouth, to grant him access, as my hands reach up to pull on his hair. His hands rested on my hips, slowly sliding lower. I groaned and subconsciously began backing up. Soon, I hit the arm of the couch. I fell backwards, bringing Eli with me, all the while not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer, begging for a release.

"Fuck," He moaned loudly, only making me wetter, I always got so turned on when talked dirty.

He began to grind his erection against my center, making me cry out in pleasure, "Oh, God!" He picked up the pace, thrusting hard and faster each time. It felt as though something were boiling in the pit of my stomach, like I was about to explode. I pushed on the back of his head, hard. Trying to bring his lips as close to mine as possible. This is as far as we'd ever gone, it had happened so fast, and any control I had left was quickly slipping away. As if he could read my thoughts, Eli's movements slowed and all too soon, he pulled away.

I whimper from the loss, and he chuckled, resting his forehead against my own. "We both know if we don't stop now, we may not be able to at all. I sighed, making him laugh once more. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before getting up. I groaned in defeat and reluctantly followed.

"So," his said, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. "What now?"

I let out a barely audible moan and clench my legs together, imagining what else he could do with that tongue. I quickly tried to think of other things, if I kept thinking like this, it would be a very long and frustrating night.

After a bit of flirtatious arguing, we decided to watch a movie, my choice, of course. I let Eli choose which one, and he insisted on watching the scariest movie I own, knowing I detested those kind of things. I tried to protest, but Eli ignored me, so I quickly gave up, sticking my tongue out before going to curl up next to him.

The movie began, the only thing I had seen so far were opening credits, and something had already popped up, making me jump and bury my face in Eli's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my neck and laughed. "You're so cute," He said in a half joking tone, teasing me.

I pouted; he wasn't going to get away with this, and I knew just how to get back at him. I began running my finger up and down the side of his arm, slowly and seductively. I felt Eli stiffen ever so slightly, though his eyes stayed glued to the TV. I smirked and let my fingers trail down farther, slipping under the hem of his shirt. I began to rub the skin there, gently massaging it. He let out a low gasp, but tried to keep his attention directed elsewhere. I knew he was begun to lose control, my plan was working.

I brought my lips to his neck, sucking on his flesh, letting my tongue dip out and taste his skin.

"Clare..." He muttered.

I grinned and moved higher, places several kisses on his jaw line.

He let out a quiet moan, but quickly tried to contain himself. "Wha- what are you doing?"

I brought my lips to his ear, " Oh...You know...Stuff." I moved my hand to his thigh and I could practically feel his bulge grow.

"Ah." He gasped, I grinned, I had him right where I want him. I inched my hand closer to his growing problem. "Clare... you really need to stop."

I moved closer, straddling one of his legs. I leaned closer, nibbling on his earlobe. "Or else what?" I whispered.

A stream of jibber escaped from Eli's lips, before he gently, but quickly pushed me off. " I think that's enough for today"

But I was far from finished, I wasn't expecting to get this turned on by Eli's reaction, but I was. And I need to do something about it, now. "I don't think so," I said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. I crawled back onto his lap, luckily, he didn't object. Instead, he brought his hands around to cup my ass. He looked up, gazing into my eyes, searching for any signs he had gone too far.

I smiled, telling him to continue you. He pulled me closer, crushing his lips onto mine. I groaned as intense pleasure coursed through my body. I moved my lips against his, wanting more still. I began to grind my pulsing center against his once again growing member. "I love you." He muttered roughly against my lips, flipping us over, so he was on top. "I want you so bad Clare, God." He groaned, meeting my movements. Unfortunately, it did not give me the release I had been hoping for, I need something more, something that involved less clothing.

"I want you too, right now." Eli stopped thrusting his hip. Shifting to sit up. Considering we were on a small couch, that didn't work to well, and we ended up toppling onto the floor.

"Are you-You serious?" He stammered.

I realised I wasn't going to be able to wait until marriage, I didn't know if I was going to be able to last a few more minutes, I needed to feel Eli inside of me, tonight. I gasped at the dirty thoughts flying through my head, I was a mess. I knew it wasn't just lust that was taking over, it was love. I knew I wanted to be with Eli, and I knew I wanted to lose it to him, no use denying it. So what was stopping me? Nothing. I was ready. Now.

I quickly nodded, threading my fingers through his soft, dark hair. " I want to be with you, now." I moved straddling his hips. " I love you." I leaned down to place my lips against his, but he quickly pulled away.

"I think we should move somewhere a bit more comfortable, before I end up taking you right here, on your living room floor." He smirked.

I quickly nodded and begun to get up. The door opened. "Honey, I'm home!" My eyes widened, I was just about to go make love to my boyfriend, and completely forgetting my mom was stopping at home. Eli quickly stood up too, his eyes darting around the room, trying to figure out what to do.

I frantically looked around my eyes stopping on the closet. I motioned for Eli to hide in there. " I'll be right there mom!" I called. I made sure the door was securely shut before going to meet my mom. I hoped I didn't look like I'd just been rolling around on the floor...because it's not like I was doing that...

"Hey Mom." I smiled, trying to sound as normal as possible, and not horny.

"Hey sweetie...oh dear. What happened to your hair?"

My smile faded, of course she had to notice that. "Oh nothing, I just, er feel asleep on the couch." I reached up, trying to tame my unruly curls.

She paused before responding, debating whether to believe me or not. "Okay...I'm just going to go grab some things." She said, hurrying up the stairs. I leaned back against the door, taking a deep breath. My mom was almost gone. Then hopefully Eli and I could pick up where we left off. I smiled, remembering the feeling of Eli's skin against mine, I nearly moaned.

My mom came downstairs, a small suitcase in her hand. "What are you smiling at?" She asked, bringing me back to reality.

I quickly shrugged. "Nothing just thought of something funny."

She gave me odd look before shaking her head and heading toward the closet; the one Eli was in.

"What are you doing?" I cried, stepping in front of her.

"Uh, I was just getting a jacket Clare, Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not!" I insisted. "But how about I get it? The brown one, right?"

She slowly nodded as I slipped into the closets. Eli was sitting cross legged on the floor, flipping through an old photo album.

I shook my head; of course he would find them. I grabbed the jacket and slipped from the closet, amused at the fact Eli didn't even bother to look up from the album when I was in there.

After a handing my mother the jacket, and a brief conversation, and the exchange of "I love you's" she was finally out the door I sighed in relief as I watched the car pull out of the driveway. I had successfully convinced my Mom I was home alone, If only she knew of the boy I had locked in the closet, most likely still flipping through family photos. I should probably go retrieve him now, I thought. Laughing as I made my way back to the closet.

As ashamed as I was to admit it, I hoped Eli was still in the mood, because I sure as hell was. I opened the door, Eli being too involved in my baby pictures to notice.

I crept over to where he was sitting, having ever intention of scaring him.

"Hello, Clare." He said, in a monotone, just as I prepared to spring.

I pouted. "Meanie." I said, sitting next to him. Abruptly, he put the album down, and pulled us into a standing position.

His hands crept up my thigh, resting on my hips. He pushed my shirt up, massaging the exposed flesh. He leaned in, and whispered. "It's not nice to scare people, Clare-bear, perhaps I should...Punish you." I whimpered and felt a wet spot growing in my panties as I realized just how horny I was. His hands trailed lower, making their way to my inner thigh, avoiding the obvious problem. "Eli..." I whimpered.

"Yes, love?" He smirked, brushing his hand against my clothed center, making me gasp.

"I need you." I whisper, not being able to form many words besides that. Eli, however had no trouble speaking.

"What do you need Clare? Do you need my fingers buried deep inside of you? Do you need my tongue greedily licking up your sweet juices?"

I cried out at the mental images he was giving me.

He leaned in, sucking on my earlobe, "Or do you need my hard cock pumping in and out of your tight pussy?"

I nearly lost it, right there, in the coat closet. "My room. Now." I demanded, crashing my lips onto his. With one hand, I reached up to yank on his dark locks, with the other, I fumbled noisily, searching for the doorknob. We blindly made our way to my bedroom, bumping into many objects along the way. Our task was much more difficult than when you are attached at the mouth, but we didn't care, it was worth it. We finally found my room, and I used my foot to nudge the door closed behind us.

Eli pinned me up against the door, his hands traveling under my shirt, to the sides of my covered breast. He slowly fondled them, checking to making sure everything was alright. He took my loud moans as a sign to continue.

He moved his hands to the front, taking my nipple between his thumb and fore finger, and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Eli!" I cried my back arching slightly.

He smirked at my reaction, and my brain was in too much of a jumble to be embarrassed. All I wanted was more, to be as close as possible to Eli.

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, tearing my lips away from his own on returning his earlier favour. His hands settled on my ass, groping it.

"Fuck, Clare." He groaned as I bit down on his collarbone, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for him to feel it. He captured my lips again, and moved away from the door, bringing me with him.

Eli set me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me, hovering just above my body. He grinned, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "You truly are beautiful, you know that right?"

All I could do was blush.

He smirked and kissed me again. " I want you to know that whatever happens tonight, I love you, and I don't want you to regret anything, just let me know if I go too far and I'll stop immediately, ok?"

I nodded. "I love you too." And with that his lips were back on my, capturing them in a passionate kiss. We rolled over, putting me on top. I squirmed around until I was straddling his hips, and sat up. Without giving it a second thought I pulled his shirt over his head.

Eli looked up at me with half lidded eyes, a grin playing around the edge of his mouth, due to my sudden assertiveness. Though I wiped the smile clean of his face as a scrapped my fingers down it chest at a painfully slow pace. He gasped, tilting his head back. I smiled and let my fingers trail lower, resting near the top of his skin tight jeans.

"Well it's not fair for you to be fully clothed, before you take anymore of my clothing off, I expect you to remove something." Eli teased.

Surprising even myself with my sudden confidence, I tore my shirt over my head, throwing it off to the side. Eli's eyes widened at my now nearly exposed breast, and I became a tad bit self conscience. To stop his ogling, I crushed my lips down onto his, bringing my hand onto to rest firmly on his growing erection.

He let out a throaty moan and moved his hands to my back. " I would be totally okay with you letting me take this off. " He hinted, playing with the clasp on my light blue bra.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Seriously?" Eli cried, sounding much more excited than I'm sure he intended too. He spend no time taking the restricting article of clothing off. I hissed as the cold hair hit the exposed breasts, making my nipples tighten.

Eli hesitantly reached up to grope my breast. This was the farthest I had ever let him go, I could tell he was trying his hardest not to make me uncomfortable, but my god. I wish he'd do something more, the sexual tension was beginning to come unbearable. He need to know it was alright, I had every intention of showing him so.

I started to grind my hips against his, hard. We were in a situation much like the one on the couch, although this time, I could tell it was going to go much farther.

Eli pinched my nipple and forcefully meeting my movements. The pleasure I got was insane.

"Eli!" I cried out. He dipped his head down, taking my neglected breast into his mouth. He licked on sucked on the nipple until I was screaming in pure ecstasy. He reached down to rub me through my pants, the feeling was intense, I knew the rest of our clothing had to go, now.

I lifted my hips and unfastened his belt, this time, unlike when we were at his house, he let me remove it. I quickly unfastened the button on his pants, and he aided me in getting the tight fabric off of his body.

Once the pants were gone, he was left in only a pair of grey and black striped boxer, making his large manhood very obvious. I gasped, not expecting it to be that size. I momentarily thought of what it would look like completely exposed, hoping I would find out tonight. I no longer cared how dirty my thoughts were becoming.

"So, does this mean your pants are going as well?" Eli asked, playing with the button of my pants. I gulped and nodded. Things were getting pretty serious, was I going to chicken out?

Eli unfastened the pants, slowly pulling them down. "Just let me know if I got too far, ok?" His kissed beside my mouth, pulling my pants to my ankles.

"Ok." I whimpered, wanting to feel Eli more than ever. I kicked the pants off, onto the floor, leaving me in only my bra and unmatching Purple underwear, and Eli in his Black boxers.

I tried to cover myself up, but Eli stopped me. "Don't. Do you know how fucking sexy you look?" He moved his mouth to my own, his tongue immediately darting inside, intertwining with mine. His hands moved to my inner thighs, where he massaged the soft flesh. If only he would touch me somewhere else. "Ah! Eli!" I moaned against his mouth. " I want..."

"What do you want?" He bit my lip, pulling on it.

"...Touch me." I whispered, Embarrassed.

"Where?" He asked, teasingly brushing his finger across my clothed Pussy.

"Ah! God, YES!" I was no longer embarrassed, I just wanted Eli's fingers inside of me.

"If you insist," He smirked, pulling my underwear to the side, and pushing one finger inside my drenched hole. "You're so wet, Clare."

"Oh, fuck!" I cried. I never swore, but it was very necessary right now.

Eli pumped his finger in and out, kissing up my neck. When he reached my ear, he whispered. "You don't know how horny it makes me when you talk dirty." He bit down playfully.

I moaned loudly, it was a good thing my parents were away. Without warning, he added another finger, and picked up his pace. He used his thumb to rub circles against my clit. I could feel my inner wall clenching around his fingers repeatedly, I was getting close.

"Cum for me, Clare. I want you to scream my name." Eli instructed, thrusting his fingers inside, very hard. Between his words and his movements, I lost it.

"Eli!" I cried out, I was coming. Eli continued to pump his fingers, letting me ride out my orgasm. As my moans subsided Eli gave my clit a finally rub, before removing his fingers.

I took a moment to catch my breath. "That was amazing."

Eli smiled, but shifted uncomfortably. I looked down, and realised he was yet to be relieved. I started to pull on the hem of his boxers. " Clare... you don't have too, it's ok. Trust me, just you letting me touch you like that was enough."

I ignored him, I wanted to do this. I pulled his boxers down to his knees, gasping at the sight. I didn't have anything to compare it too, but I know for a fact he was big. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, slowly moving up and down. "Fuck, Clare," He growled, leaning his head back, and closing his eyes.

"Is this alright?" I asked, Giving his member a gently twist and picking up the pace.

Eli clenched his teeth and nodded."God yes, Oh! Fucking Yes!" He cried out.

I moved my hand up and down his length faster and faster as I got more comfortable. Earning many moans and cries. I begun to feel a tad daring, I smirked and lowered my head.

"Clare what are you- Oh Fuck!" Eli cut off as I wrapped my mouth around his cock. I pushed my head down as far as I could without gagging and began to move my head up and down. I repeated this several times, sticking my tongue into his slit. Eli started to moan uncontrollably, I knew he was close. I removed my mouth, and replaced it with my hand. I started pumping as fast as possible.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me." I moaned his ear, pushing him over the edge. He came long and hard with a long cry; all over my hand. When he was done, I ran to the bathroom, to clean up.

I crawled back onto the bed after I had cleaned up, and cuddled next to Eli. There was still something I wanted to do. I was serious when I said I wanted him inside of me. "Eli do you think we could..."I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Can we what?" Eli smirked, wrapping his arm around my neck. I blushed. I didn't think I could say it, so I'd just have to show him. I placed my hand in his lap, giving him a gentle squeeze. His cock twitch and almost instantly became hard. He gasped.

"I...I wasn't joking when I said I wanted inside of me, I'm ready Eli. Please."

Eli was taken aback. I'm sure he didn't think his saint of a girlfriend would want to do any of the things that we just did, let alone have actual sex. But let's face it. I'm not saint Clare anymore. "A-Are you sure? You don't have to for me, I me-"I silenced him with my lips. After a few slow, tender kisses, I pulled away resting my forehead against his.

"I want this, Okay? I'm ready." I smirked devilishly. "Unless you aren't."

"Oh I am." Eli said, taking it as a challenge. " I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I won't." I assured him. " I really want this."

"Alright..." Eli said, getting up. "I'll be right back." A few seconds later, he reappeared, holding a foil wrapper; A condom. My breathing hitched, I was actually going to do this. After all these years, I should be upset, that I was breaking my vow. But in all honesty, I wasn't. To tell the truth, I didn't believe in waiting for marriage, I believed in waiting for love, and obviously, I loved Eli, and he loved me, I was ready. He was ready, so why wait?

Eli took his boxers of, rolling the Condom on. "Promise me if something goes wrong or you change your mind, you'll tell me, Ok? I'll stop as soon as you tell me. "

"Ok, I promise. " I was starting to get impatient. The anticipation was causing a problem between my legs.

He positioned himself between my legs. He teasingly rubbed his cock against my clit. "Are you sure?" He whispered. "We don't have to do this."

I started to squirm. "Yes! I'm ready! please! I _need _you!" I cried, pleading.

And with that, Eli pushed inside. He moved at an agonisingly slow pace, going deeper and deeper. "It's going to hurt for a few moments, if you want me to stop, just tell me, are you still alright?"

I nodded, preparing for the worst. I wrapped my arms around his bare waist, pulling him closer.

"Ok..." With on quick thrust, he broke through my barrier. I cried out in pain, tears forming in my eyes as I dug my nails into his back.

"I'm so sorry baby." Eli whispered, kissing away the unshed tears. "Tell me when it's ok, to move."

The pain started to subside. And the same boiling from earlier, returned in the pit of my stomach. "Move." I panted.

Without hesitation, Eli slid out almost completely and back in. I cried out again, but this time in pleasure. "Oh god, Faster!"

Eli picked up the pace of his thrusts and moaned my name. "Fuck Clare, So- Tight, So- Wet." He mumbled. Going faster.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of muffled moans, and skin moving against skin. I could feel myself getting close, and I was guessing Eli was too. He must have been able to as well. His brought his hand down to massage my aching Clit and I came almost instantly. I scream as Eli continued to rub me. I felt my juices began to drip around his cock. With a few more thrusts, he came as well, murmuring a long stream of cuss words.

When we were both finished, he pulled out, running to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

When he came back, I immediately attached myself to his side. " I love you so much." I said, snuggling closer.

Eli smiled, "As I love you."

No other words were needed, this moment was perfect.

* * *

**A lemon and an extra long chapter :o ? Does this make up for my extra long absence? No? Ok.. . I would just like to apologise for the extreme lateness of this chapter, real life finally caught up with me I guess ;P. But on the plus side I promise it won't happen again! A lot more was suppose to happen, but it was already pushing the 5000 word point, so I decided to save all the dramatic stuff for next chapter . Anyways, I wanna get this up ASAP. SO I'm going to cut it off here. Review are welcome, Loveys!**

**-Justine.**


	9. Chapter 8

**GGGB: Chapter 8**

**Clare had always been the good girl, until she met Eli Goldsworthy. With her parents fighting and everything going wrong in her life, she finds excitement in following his bad example. But what if she finds more then excitement? What if she finds love? Secrets she wasn't ready to uncover.**

**Look who wasn't two weeks late this time :O. I know it's still two day late, but a virus stopped me from working on it for awhile D:. I know, excuses, excuse. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I figured I should probably start doing these, though it is quite obvious I suck and do not own Degrassi or most things in the story :/.**

* * *

I woke up lying next to the most beautiful girl in the world. I didn't deserve it. I was messed up, a monster, a horrible person, and I had just stolen Clare Edwards Innocence. I loved her, as much as I had loved Julia, which scared me, a lot. And her feeling the same way about me, made things so much harder. I shouldn't be allowed around someone as perfect as Clare Edwards, I was only going to destroy her. Her first time should have been special, perfect. Instead it was with a disgusting loser like me. I shouldn't have let it happen, especially after the consequences of the last time I slept with a girl I loved. She died. Julia was gone and it was all my fault, no one could tell me otherwise.

Clare started to stir, and let out a quiet yawn, bringing me from my deep, depressing thoughts. She snuggled closer, her eyelids slowly fluttering open.

"Hey," She said softly, her fingers running up and down my chest.

"Hello," I responded, smiling ever so slightly. I couldn't help but feel better when she looked at me with those sparking blue eyes.

We were quiet for a few minutes, not sure what to say. What do you talk about after sex? The weather? Politics? How great the other was in bed?

"Last night was..." Clare broke the silence, but trailed off, searching for the right way to word what she was trying to say. She bit her lip thoughtfully.

Fuck, she regrets it.

"Perfect." She finished, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. "It was great, you were great. I couldn't picture my first time with anyone else."

I let out the breath I had been holding in. " You little devil!" I smirked, pulling her closer, god. She was just too amazing.

"I love you, Eli." She muttered, her head buried in my chest. Her warm breath on my bare skin sending chills up my spine.

"I love you too, so, much." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. She sounded so trusting and sincere. I knew I needed to tell her the truth, it was time. I had to come clean about everything, or at least most of the truth. I had to tell her about Julia.

I held her tighter, not wanting to let go. What if she hated me afterwards? Never wanted to see me again? I suppose it would be for the best, everything would be better if I wasn't in her life, no matter how much it killed me. It didn't matter though, she deserved to know the truth.

"Clare?" I blurt out without thinking. Looks like it's too late to turn back now.

"Hmm?" she replied, playing with my hair. I thought about trying to back out anyway, but I knew it was time.

I took a deep breath, " I Want to tell you about Julia."

Clare sat up, propping herself up with her elbow. " Okay." The bed sheet was wrapped around her bare chest, she had serious sex hair, and her blue eyes were full of curiosity.

I took another unnecessary breath. C'mon, Eli, man up! Just tell her already. "Ok, so I met Julia when I was in 8th grade, she was the only one who would talk to me, everyone else thought I was going to murder them all." I chuckles, remembering my "lovely" middle school days.

"You do sort of give off that vibe..." Clare muttered, grinning slightly.

"Haha" I said sarcastically "anyways, we became fast friends, and at her 14th birthday party, I kissed her. A few days later I asked her to be my girlfriend. Everything was great, were we inseparable, until our 1 year anniversary. We both agreed we were ready, and...We lost our virginities to each other. After that, things started to get a bit weird, she was always so distant, and it seemed like she didn't want to be around me. I started to get paranoid and starting being clingy and possessive. I didn't like having her out of my sight, and I was just, crazy I guess. Then she finally told me what was wrong, something had happened, the condom slipped off, or broke or something, Julia was pregnant." I paused, giving Clare time to take in all the information before I continued.

"I-uh, wow." Clare finally spoke, sounding shocked to say the least. "There's more, it gets worse." I closed my eyes, not wanting to tell her the rest.

She took my hand between both of hers, rubbing her thumb in slow, encouraging circles. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me the rest. But I'm not upset, I won't get mad Eli."

When I found out, I flipped, it was wrong stupid, and just...terrible. I told her she had to get an abortion, and she refused, we didn't talk for a week or so, until I convinced her to come over so we could talk it over rationally. I still wanted her to get rid of the baby, but I didn't yell at first. Then things got messy, we said things we shouldn't have, I called her a bitch, she told me to go to he'll. She left and got hit by a car a few blocks away from my place. I should have gone after her, I should have told her we could get through this together, I was such a fucking moron. She died because of Me Clare, it was all my fault."

I open my eyes, which had fallen shut somewhere through the process of telling her the story, expected Clare to be giving me either death glares, or looks of pure horror. Instead she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"That's ... Kind of horrible," she was mad. "But not your fault."

I knew I- wait, what?

Clare sensed my confusion. "You were young, and scared, you were both upset I'm sure. It wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone." but it happened to us. "I'm not Mad." she insisted. "Just no more secrets, ok? I'll tell you everything; you tell me everything, deal?"

I nodded, sending her the fakest smile of all fake smiles. If Course I had no more secrets, it's not like I got completely wasted and fucked Julia's sister while she was at deaths door, when she needed me the most, psh, that's crazy.

She smiled back, only hers was entirely genuine. She moved so she was nearly on top of me. She threaded her fingers through my hair. " I love you, more than anything , you know that right?"

I gulped and nodded, no matter what situation I was in, the sight of Clare's naked body, would always get my blood pumping. " I love you too, Clare." I whispered.

"Good," She dipped her head down, pushing her lips onto mine. She gave a soft tug on my hair, and my hands gave around to grip her firm ass. We kissed a few minutes longer, and all too soon, she pulled away.

" God, I love you. " I moaned, as she resting her forehead on mine.

"I love you as well," she responded, getting up. She must have noticed the problem already forming between my legs, as a slow smile spread across her face. "Well, I'm going to go shower, don't miss me too much!" She said, skipping toward the bathroom.

"That's not fair!" I yelled after her, but she was already in the bathroom, with the door closed. I thought about going after her, giving her payback for what she had just done. But without her warm form next to mine, my mind wondered to the conversation we had just had, and against my better will, that night flooded back into my mind;

"_How can you be so inconsiderate?" she screamed at me tears falling down her face._

"_I'm not being inconsiderate!" I yelled back. "It's what best!"_

"_Best for you, maybe! But have you even thought of how I feel?"_

"_Julia, you're 15 you can't handle a kid right now! When you calm down, you'll come to your senses and realise that I was right." I tried to say slightly calmer, hoping it would calm her down too, it wasn't working._

"_Because, you're always fucking right? Huh Eli? And I'm always wrong!" She was sobbing now._

" _I never once said that! You're just upset, and you need to calm down before you make a rational decision."_

"_Abortion isn't a "Rational decision"! That baby doesn't deserve to have its chance to live taking away because of some idiot like you?" _

_I was getting upset again. "Oh, so now I'm an idiot?"_

"_Yes! I you know what? I don't what you involved in my life anymore, and certainly not in the babies." _

_I glared at her. "Go to hell." I spit._

"_Gladly!" She screamed, leaving my room. "Have a shitty life, bastard." She yelled, as she slammed the front door. _

* * *

_I watched her walk her bike to the end of the driveway, before getting on and taking off. I should have gone after her I shouldn't have said any of what I did. She'd still be here if it wasn't for that._

_Sophie rushed into the hospital, make-up running, hair a mess. She was only 14 at the time, a year younger than Julia, but she appeared so much older. _

"_Any news?" She asked. Walking over to where I was sitting, knees up to my chin, leaning against the wall next to Julia's room. I looked up. "No, there only letting your mom and Dad in, they said to prepare for the worst."_

_Tears began to stream down her face, as she sunk down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. She was a spitting image of Julia, they even dressed similar. A loud sob was heard from the room. I reached up and pulled franticly at the ends of my hair. "Fuck!" _

_Sophie sighed and stood up. "Screw this." She began to walk away._

"_Where are you going?" _

"_I'm not dealing with this shit, I'm going to go get wasted, coming?"_

_I thought for a moment, I needed to stay, be there for everyone. But like Sophie said, I couldn't deal with this. I followed her out of the hospital._

_A few hours later, we were sitting in her bedroom, way more than just drunk. Sophie climbed on top of me. _

" _Did I ever mention how fucking Sexy I think you are?" she whispered seductively. _

"_Did I ever mention how much you remind me of Julia?" I whispered back without thinking, in a husky tone._

_Sophie smiled "Pretend I'm her." She said, sliding down._

_Between the alcohol and drugs, plus the stress of a dying girlfriend, I let Sophie continue. Eventually, one thing led to another and we ended up hooking up. The next morning we woke up to a Phone call. Julia was gone. _

* * *

I was pulled rapidly from my thoughts, by Clare pouncing on me. "Ello Love, Care for a pot of tea?" She said in a horrible, but absolutely adorable British accent, a huge smile on her face.

I tried to smile back, but failed.

The grin faded from Clare's face, and she climbed off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay, Eli?" She asked, Concern thick in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly." I said, hoping my voice didn't crack too much.

But Clare knew me far too well; she could tell something was up. "Eli, don't lie to me, please, just tell me what it is."

I needed to tell her, she deserved to know about Sophie as much as she deserved to know about Julia. I had just slept with her for Christ sake, she should know where my dick has been.

I sighed. "Do you remember how were talking about Julia earlier?"

She nodded.

"Well, there's more to the story. I think you need to know this as well."

She nodded again. "Ok, well, lay it on me, I can handle it."

_No you can't._ I thought before taking a deep breath, beginning the worst part of my story. "When Julia was dying I did something I should have, it was absolutely horrible, and disgusting and-"

Clare was getting a bit impatient, and worried. "Can you please, skip the adjectives and get to the point, you're starting to scare me."

"Right, Um. Well. Julia has a sister, Sophie, and she wasn't exactly the most well behaved kid, and When Julia was dying, and when I was just so stressed, I wanted to forget it all, so, it wasn't hard for Sophie to convince me to go with her to get drunk and what not. I did many things I'm not proud of the night, and I- I had sex with Sophie. The next morning I woke up, and Julia was dead. "I wasn't sure how else to put it. I glanced over to Clare; tears were streaming down her face steadily. Shit.

"Clare?" I asked hesitantly.

"Get out." Her voice was mumbled, by her hands covering her face. Did I hear her wrong? Fuck, I hope so.

"What? Clare, are you alrigh-"

"I said Get out!" She said, with much more force behind her voice, it was very clear she wanted me to leave, Not that I blame her, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Clare, I don't understand..." I understood perfectly though, She was finally realising the monster I truly was. Maybe this was for the best.

"Eli, I need you to leave, please." She begged, desperation clear in her voice.

I slowly stood up, walking backwards to the door. I wasn't until I was seated in Morty, halfway home, that the realisation hit me, I had just lost Clare. The whole ride home, I was fighting back my own tears, even having to pull over a few times to regain composure. I knew it was only fair, a sick human like me didn't deserve happiness.

Eventually, I made it home. I walked inside after parking Morty, and grabbed an apple. I didn't see anyone, hopefully I was home alone, I couldn't deal with people now.

Sadly, luck wasn't on my side. "Eli, you're home early!" Cece popped her head into the kitchen.

I shrugged as If to say it wasn't a big deal, though it very much was.

"Oh," she said "how was Clare's?"

"fine." lies.

"Did you do anything special?"

"Nope" even more lies.

"I see..." She drew out the words, like she didn't believe me. "Well... Um," she looked down, she had something to tell me. I sighed, I was about to get lectured on safe sex or something. "Mrs. Grey called today..."

Or not. I dropped the apple, to stunned to pick it up. Could she have any worse timing? "Mrs. Grey? As in, Julia's mom?"

Cece slowly nodded, biting her lip.

"Why?" I blurted out, sounding ruder than intended.

She sighed. "Eli, I wasn't going to tell you, but I knew you had a right to know, no matter how upset it makes you..."

"What did she want?"

"They're holding a memorial for Julia this Saturday, it's the anniversary of her death, they want you to come. I told them it might be too hard, for you to you know, remember, but I promised the pass on the message."

The tears I had been doing so well to hold in finally escaped. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ As if today wasn't hard enough, I had to have yet another reminder of it all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Baby boy," Cece cried, pulling me into a comforting hug. Usually, I would cringe away from this sort of affection, but right now, it felt good to just have a shoulder to cry on. We stood in the middle of the kitchen, for god knows how long, before I finally had control of my emotions. I hated crying. Cece pushed my bangs out of my face, and combed her fingers through my hair. "Do you want me to tell the Grey's you won't be coming?"

I shook my head. I needed time to think this through. I was almost 100 present positive I was going, but I just needed to think. I wondered if Sophie would be there, I wonder if she was still the same as she was the last time I had saw her. I wonder if she remembers that night.

"I think I'm just going to head upstairs." I needed to be alone.

Cece nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked lovingly.

I thought about telling her about Clare and I, but I didn't need another repeat of what had just happened, so I just smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine I just need to think."

She gave another hesitant nod, dismissing me to my room. Once inside my room, I almost immediately broke down, again. Everything fucking reminded me of either Clare, or Julia in here. The bare floor, Clare's doing's. Julia's favourite CDs , standing neatly in a row. I couldn't stand it. I curled up in the middle of my bed, shutting my eyes tightly, hoping everything would just disappear; including me.

* * *

**...I feel I failed at this chapter, it could have been much better, it's the climax of the story, and I just, I don't know, I feel it's just meh. Hah. Anyways, despite that, I hope you enjoyed it, finding out Eli's secret and all :O. And now some Eclare drama :O. So, I do apologise once again for the lateness but hey, at least it's up now! Feel free to review and what not, I appreciate every single one! :D**

**-Justine  
**

**-Justine**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**AN: Well, I realised that updating on a regular schedule is not for me. A bunch of stuff is going on at home right now, along with last minute school projects, I've just been crazy busy. I planned on updating after school was finished, but then a bunch of other stuff happened, and I lost interest in this story for awhile, but now I'm back :D. Also, there is only one chapter left after this one :O. Wow, I can't believe it's almost finished... I'm thinking of starting either a sequel to this or the back story type thing for 99 reminders, but I'm not 100 percent sure yet...anyways, enough about my boring life, here is chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Obvs I don't own Degrassi!**

**This chapter will be alternating POV's a few times, just sayin'**

* * *

Eli's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up, confused. In my attempt to forget everything, I must have fallen asleep. I ran my hands through my surely messy hair and glanced over to the red letters displayed on my alarm clock. 4:42, it read. What a perfect time to wake up, I thought sarcastically. I groaned and stood up. Like a raging headache, everything that had happened in the past 24 hours came flooding back into my mind. Telling Clare$, how upset she was after, mentioning of Julia's memorial. Followed by Sophie's taunting face. I looked- more like glared at the wall, not really seeing it.

I thought about the memorial. Would it be a bad idea to go? Would it only make matters worse, or would it help me clear my mind? Julia was after the only one who could calm me down when I got like this. I scratched my head angrily and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't understand how life could go from so perfect to everything crashing down in less than 24 hours.

Sophie. It always comes back to her. Sleeping with her was the worst mistake of my life, it fucked up everything. I stood up once again, not being able to bare sitting still. Without thinking I punch the wall; hard. I cringed as the pain from the hit coursed through my body. It felt good though, to feel something other the pure self- loathing.

"Honey, are you alright!" My Mother's worried voice called out.

I rolled my eyes; all the woman ever did was worry.

"I'm fine." I called back, bleakly.

I started to pace, once again debating what I would be doing tomorrow. The more I thought, the more going to the memorial seemed like a better idea. Hell, why not go visit her now?

"Fuck it," I muttered, getting up without a second thought, I slammed my door shut, and hurried past my parents, out the door and straight to the graveyard.

Getting to the cemetery and not causing an accident was a challenge, but I managed. Finally, Morty was parked outside the small graveyard. I took a deep breath and walked through the gates towards the familiar grave. Once I found it, I sat in front of the small, granite grave, almost instantly, I felt calmer. For a few minutes, all I could do was stare at the bleak letters "Julia Gray 1994-2010" They read. I spent the first week after her death here. Only leaving when it became dark, and then only when I was forced away by my father. Of course only to return the next morning.

"I really, really miss you." I whispered, placing my hand on the grave. "I can't believe it's almost been a year."

I rarely talked aloud to her, only when I needed to vent, now being one of those times.

"I finally started to move on. I met a girl, she was perfect. In a way, she kind of reminded me of you. You both were stubborn as hell." I chuckled humourlessly before continuing. "But also you're both completely different. I really loved her. It doesn't matter anymore though, I fucked up big time. Last night, I made love to her. It was perfect and then, this morning, being the dumbass I am, I told her everything, about you, the baby...Sophie." I believed Julia had forgiven me about Sophie, I told her about it a month after the accident, and I just knew she understood. "She was so understanding up until I told her about Sophie. I just don't get it, why did it upset her so much? I mean, I know I'm a horrible person, a monster, but you'd think she would have reacted to the rest of the story too. Why is love so hard Jules?" I groaned and sat back against the grave. "I just don't know anymore," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Clare's Pov**

I couldn't breathe. The tears rolled down my face in huge amounts. They had started to fall as soon as Eli left and still hadn't stopped. I was curled up in a ball, facing the wall on my bed. Of all the things Eli could have done, he had to have done this. I thought this time would be different, I thought giving Love a second chance wouldn't be so bad. Clearly, I was wrong.

I thought of KC, I thought of how he left me when I needed him the most, how he went and got the stupid blonde bitch knocked up when my sister's plane crashed. When my sister died. A part of me said Eli was just like KC. But another part said it was different. I wanted to believe that part, I really did. But would it just blow up in my face? I choked out a sob and rolled over. I looked at my clock 5:54. Mom would be home any minute now. I needed to get up and make myself look presentable, I needed to stop crying and forget about Eli. At least for the time being.

I tried to take deep, calming breaths as I drug myself to the bathroom. I washed the remainder of my make-up off and ran a brush through my unruly curls. Even after this, I still looked like hell. In a final effort to make myself presentable, I did my best to plaster a smile on my face. I did my best to make it look real, but failed.

I groaned as I heard the door open, my mom was home. I knew she'd expect a greeting, I had to go downstairs. I scuffed down the hall, hoping I could contain myself until I was out of my mother's view.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, mom was digging through her purse. I waited awkwardly for her to look up. After a moment she did. "Oh, hi sweetheart. Did you make out alright?"

I bit my lip and forced a smile, nodding. "Everything was great."

"Oh, that's good, " She said, not really appearing to be listening. "I'm just going to go unpack. I'll put on supper in a bit," She seemed distracted as she gently pushed past me and headed to her room.

I heard her door close and took that as a sign to go back to my room. That was weird, I thought, flopping onto my bed. She usually rather chatty when she comes back from grandma's, and she rarely closes her bedroom door. I shrugged it off, not wanting to think. I closed my eyes hoping I would fall asleep. Escape from everyone; Eli, KC, My mom, just get away from it all.

I awoke to mom calling my down to dinner; there was an edge to her voice and I know something was up. I walked into the kitchen where mom already had the table set, food on the plates. She was sitting at the foot of the table, staring blankly ahead. I cautiously sat across from her. She looked at me for a moment before quickly mutter grace. Afterwards, she silently picked up her fork and began to eat.

"...how was grandma's?"I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Alright." She answered bleakly.

"Ah," I responded, hoping she'd say something more; she didn't.

My plate was nearly empty before she spoke up again.

"So, your father is settling in nicely at the condo,"

I looked up. "Is that so?"

"Yeah and um. I think he's going to stay a little while longer."

So this is why she was being so quiet. "And how long is awhile?" I questioned, fearing I already knew the answer.

Mom hesitated, just as I expected. "Well, I'm not sure..." She trailed off.

I looked at her, wanting her to continue.

She sighed. "Clare, honey. I'm so sorry. I did a horrible thing last night. I wanted things to work so badly and I- I slept with you father last night. When we woke up, he told me this was it and that he wasn't coming back until after the divorce, and then only to get his things." Tears began to stream down her face.

I wanted to comfort her, I should have. But I couldn't. I was shocked. Shocked she was telling me this, shocked my father would do something like that. I was also rather upset myself, not know when I would get to see my dad again.

"I-I'm going to go upstairs." I muttered, quickly standing up. My mom nodded before placing her head in her hands. I couldn't bear to look at her as I rushed from the kitchen.

Once I was in the comfort of my own room, I let my own tears fall. I glanced at my phone, it was times like this I would call Eli. He'd to talk to me as long as I needed, calm me down. Or he'd come get me, and he'd make me forget everything. It hadn't even been a day and I already missed him like crazy. I leaned backwards, hitting my head against the wall. Why did absolutely everything have to go wrong at the same time?

I groaned and laid down, hoping for my only escape.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I awoke abruptly from a dreamless sleep. It took me a moment to adjust to the darkness that now surrounded me. I released I had fallen asleep at Julia's grave, I mentally shrugged, it's not like this was the first time or anything. I slowly stood up, brushing dirt off of the bottom of my pants. I left a kiss on the grave and headed to my car.

I started Morty, and glanced over at the dim clock on the dashboard _12:36._ Well, I was here later than intended. Luckily it wasn't like it mattered; I sure as hell didn't have any place to be. At least not until tomorrow.

All too soon, I was home again. The living room light was still one, meaning my parents were still up, probably watching TV. I swear to god if it's porn... I thought, shuddering as I remember the countless times I had walked in on my parents during their...intimate moments.

I cautiously opened the door, listening for moans or anything of the sort before turning around the corner. To my surprise, only my father was still up, and he was reading. That was weird, I didn't even know he owned a book.

I sat in the chair across from us, neither of us speaking. Bullfrog casually turned the page of his book, dog earring the corner moments later and closing the book, putting it aside. "So, what were you up to this afternoon?" He asked, crossing his legs.

"I, uh. I went to see Julia." I stammered out, not sure why, it wasn't like I wasn't allowed to go to her grave.

"I see... and did that make you feel any better? I noticed you've been kind of down since you came back from Clare's, is everything alright, bud?"

"Clare, and I-" I trailed off, debating if I should tell the exact truth or not. I mean this is my dad. He's loud, obnoxious, annoying and sometime a complete jackass. But I love him, and I always feel more comfortable talking about my girl problems with him, rather than mom, we have that special "Guy bond". I took a deep breath, and continued.

"We had sex."

He leaned forward. "And I'm guessing this isn't something I should be congratulating you on?"

I slowly shook my head. "It was amazing dad. To finally feel that close to her, I felt like nothing could take her from me, like I she really trusted me, like I trusted her."

Bullfrog nodded, edging me to go on.

"And, the next morning, we were so happy. I knew this would be the time to tell her about Julia. I expected her to be upset, angry, anything. Instead, she was totally understanding. And then I made the mistake of telling her about Sophie."

"Oh." Was all he said. I continued my rant.

"She told me to leave, to get out. She looked so broken over that one thing. I just didn't understand. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. I got up and left like the fucking coward I am."

"Did you ever think that may have been the right thing to do?" Bullfrog responded thoughtfully.

"The right thing, eh? How could that possibly have been the right thing to do?"

"Just shut up for a second, so I can explain. It's obvious that something has happened Clare, and she was reminded of it when you told her about Sophie. Perhaps she was in the same situation at some point, maybe not in the same position as you, but as someone. She needs space to figure things out. She needs to calm down, and give herself time to stop comparing the situations. After that, is your cue to swoop in and remind her just why you love her."

I sat in awe. " When did you become such a relationship guru?"

Bullfrog shrugged. "Your mom likes to read her magazines out loud.

I laughed, really laughed, for the first time since I left Clare's. Maybe he was right. But what if he wasn't? How could I know this was what I needed to do?

"Well, Thanks for everything." I said earnestly. " I think I'm going to call it a night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, what kind of father would I be if I didn't give you girl advice every now and then? Night." He picked up his book, resuming his reading.

"Hey dad, I didn't know you were that much of a reader." Walking towards him. I might as well ask before going to bed.

He put the book down, and looked at me momentarily. "I'm not. But I wanted to talk to you when you got home, and I figured it wouldn't be nearly as heart-warming if you walked in on my jerking off instead." He laughed, all composure from our conversation gone; normal bullfrog was back.

I laughed, along as he ruffled my hair. " Night Kiddo."

"Night!" I called over my shoulder, as I went upstairs. I quickly changed and climbed into bed, even though I'd already slept twice today, I was exhausted. I wondered what Clare was doing. I'm guessing she was already asleep. I wondered if she missed me as much as I missed her. God, I can't believe I had just seen her this morning. I remember just have lovely she looked this morning, her face full of pure happiness. That's the last thing I remembered before dosing off. That beautiful face.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, straightening my tie- again. It seemed I only wore this tux for situations involving Julia. That sophomore dance she just had to go too, her birthday dinner, _her funeral. _I took one last look at my reflection, before grabbing my keys and hurrying outside.

I couldn't back out now. I was going to the memorial. It was 10:30 now. There would be a brief service at her gravesite, and a small gathering afterwards, at the grays. Where lunch and snacks would be served. That part I didn't quite understood. I never really understood the whole "after party" to funerals or anything involving death. It was almost as though they were celebrating, even though that was the last thing they should be doing. I was still going to go, even if just for a few minutes, I didn't want to seem rude. They were kind enough to invite me, considering I was the reason their daughter was dead. And I hadn't bothered to call, or write or anything since the accident. Wow. I thought. I suck.

Soon enough I pulled my car up in front of the gates like yesterday, only today; several other cars were parked here as well.

I got out, and immediately began walking, but stopped about halfway there. There was a fairly large group of people surrounding the grave. Many were holding bouquets of flowers, or various other types of gifts. Of course I didn't think of bringing anything, dumbass. I began walking again, it was time to man up.

I was about ten feet away, when I recognised a face. It was Sophie. She looked almost the same as the last time I had seen her. Dark hair, layered around her face, Black make-up creating a smoky look around her eyes. Her slim figure was clad in black as well, but then again, most people here were wearing black. She was talking with her father, along with another unfamiliar woman. Almost instantly, Sophie looked up, as if feeling my gaze.

"Eli!" She cried. Running towards me. Her arms flung around my neck, I awkwardly wrapped mine around her waist.

"Sophie!" I said, half-heartedly. "It's nice to see you too?" It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"I really missed you, it's been so quiet around the house without you." She giggled. "You look great by the way.

I laughed-once again awkwardly. Why didn't I remember her being quite so...bubbly? I gently pushed her away, hoping not to offend her.

"Well, we were just about to get started, let's head back." Sophie took my hand, pulling me towards the group. We stopped beside her dad. I wasn't sure how this would play out. Did he hate me? Had I been forgiven? Did he ever blame me to began with.

So many questions floated through my head, none of them being answered by his greeting. "Afternoon Eli, glad to see you could join us."

What was that suppose to mean? Was he just trying to be civil? Or was he genuinely glad I was here?

I tried my best to smile back. " Hello Mr. Millar, I'm honoured that you invited me."

He nodded. "You were important to Julia. You have every right to be here."

I smiled once more, before looking straight ahead at her gravestone, attempting not to look as awkward as I felt.

Eventually the service began and all eyes were on the guy in the weird robe. He preached on and on about forgiveness, remembrance, and all that religion stuff I knew for a fact Julia would care less about.

To be honest, I didn't pay one bit of attention to the guy. I didn't even realise it was over until I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sophie.

"It's over Eli, time to head back to our place for a little after gathering."

"An after gathering? Like a party? Why?" I didn't get why anyone would want to "celebrate death."

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know, it'll be nice to have everyone in one place for a bit. To socialize and what not. I'm sure it's what Julia would have wanted.

I resisted the roll my eyes. "Of course it would be."

Sophie smiled, oblivious to the sarcasm in my tone. "So you're coming, right?"

I thought about skipping, I mean I really didn't need to go, I'd just make things more awkward than they had to be. But for some reason, I felt as though I had to go. There was just something, _or someone _telling me to go.

"Sure." I smiled. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Well, I was right about the awkward. I'd been here about half an hour and the only thing I had done was stand in the corner sipping punch and receiving dirty looks from relatives were still under the illusion that I killed Julia.

I was at the point where I was ready to leave, when Mr. Millar decided to join my corner party of one.

"How've you been?" He asked, trying to break the ice.

I shrugged. How do I respond? Depressed, Lonely, self loathing? Oh, I was getting better for a while, until I totally fucked it up with the girl of my dreams. "I've been alright."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure, you really don't seem "Alright"."

"Okay, it's been pretty tough." I admitted, taking another sip of punch.

Julia's Dad nodded. "It's been tough on all of us. "

It was silent, both of us merely taking in our surroundings. I'd always like Mr. Millar. He was similar to Julia- personality wise of course. They both tended to get caught up in their own little world.

"Have you made any friends at Degrassi?" He asked suddenly.

" A few." Well, two, most likely one now. "But I messed up majorly; I highly doubt the girl that meant the most to me will even speak to me at this point."

He turned to face me. "A girl eh? And why is that?"

A bit my lip. Should I really be having this conversation at my Ex- girlfriend's memorial- with her father? Who cares, I need to talk to someone.

"I told her everything. About Julia, and it was all too much I guess."

"Whoa, wait..." he cut me off. "She broke it off with you, because you told her you ex girlfriend died in a car crash?"

"Among other things." I muttered.

"Do you think maybe she's not worth it Eli? If she dumps you as soon as things get deep-"

It was my turn to cut him off. "No, that not it. She's amazing. Kind, forgiving, loving, smart, beautiful-"I started to get a bit carried away describing Clare, I was going to make a fool of myself, so I shut up.

Mr. Millar thought for a moment. "Well, do you think maybe she was just in shock? That was a lot of information to take it at once. You might have overwhelmed her. Or maybe something set her off. Something you said, reminded her of something that happened to her? There are quite a few possibilities." He paused, laughing. "Julia did say you always we one to over- react. Look, if she's really worth it, like you said, you are going to have to fight for her. Let her know just how much she means to you. Beg, Plead. Everything you could possibly think off. You do it."

I stood, not sure how to respond, he was absolutely right, but how in the hell did I just get girl advice from my Dead Ex's father.

He laughed, as if able to read my expression. "I know it's weird to discuss this with me, but I always thought of you as a son Eli, and I want you to be happy, and so would Julia. So go, get the girl, you deserve her." He made a gesture towards, the door.

"Now?"

He nodded. "The sooner, the better."

I slowly left the party, quickly thanking the Millar's. This had to work; I had to get Clare back.

* * *

**Again, I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to updated. I hope to never take this long again :P. But I'd still appreciate it if you were to read/review exc :D and in case you were wondering, I changed my penname. It was originally JustineGoldsworthy, it is now Blackrosesawait :).**

**-Justine **


End file.
